The Hidden Road
by Coolera
Summary: The life of a street rat, a homeless man, a nobody is mostly likely gone as unnoticed, but when one looks a little closer you'll find the pain, the struggle, the suffering that makes them just as human. Marco is condemned to death after his 13 counts of murder and numerous counts of theft. Aang is the only one who can save the innocent, dwindling light he sees in him. KyaXMarco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's Coolera! I came up with this idea laying in bed the other night and I just had to write it. Anyways hope you like it and please enjoy. I will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow... I mean in the morning... man it's already one! I have to wake up at 6! Geez. Yolo. PLEASE REVIEW. Its very simple you just press the blue button down there.**

The Hidden Road

Chapter 1

"Marco! Get your ass over here you dipshit! What the fuck have you been doing?"

The young boy instantly perked up to his name and swiftly moved to the ordered position beside his boss. He timidly glared up at the tanned faced man- he could see that he was sweaty; the dim light from the moon reflected off the forming beads at his temples. He felt his abdomen twitch awkwardly to release a quick breath. His palms were moist, his muscles tensed at a distant sound.

"Sorry, boss. I was just checking the street below… it's almost clear, sir," he managed to choke out. His throat was so dry he thought it was going to close up.

"I don't give a shit 'bout that you dope!" the older man spat, "Where the fuck is Lee and Yuan!"

Marco gulped nervously and his gaze fell to his dirt-caked fingernails and the older man continued on with his fit.

"We can't do this fucking operation without those two! Goddammit, Kyrik is gonna have my head on this one! But it's not gonna be my ass that's gonna get handed to me this time… it gonna be yours you little shit! You told me that they would be here!" the man roared angrily, hostility lacing his every feature as he girted his teeth towards the young boy.

His attention remained at his hands, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly, "I promise, sir-r…" the boy was cut off midsentence as the man forcefully slapped him across the face. He felt the skin of his cheek break and the blood trickle freely down the length of his face. Out of his daze he heard the man walking closer to him, his vision was blurry so he tried his best to scramble back into the refuge of the corner. He was inches away when he felt the man's heavy hand on his shirt. The boy let out a short scream for help as his boss pulled him by his collar into the air. His tiny white legs wriggled every which way in an effort get ahold of the ground but it was useless, the older man had too strong of a grip around his throat. He felt his lung cringe in pain as the remaining air escaped, he was choking him now; it was the grip of death. The man brought the boy up to his face, his hot breath rolling off his bloody cheek.

"Look me in the fucking eye when I talk to you!" he boomed. He brought his right away hand from the boy's throat and jabbed his index finger toward him, "Now listen carefully you little shit bag. You dug me a pretty deep hole. If the two contacts don't come you're the one that's gonna fill the hole… understand."

The older man snickered at the child's weakness and prepared his hand to strike, "You know the thing about promises is that they are meant to be broken. You can't trust anyone in this world except yourself, remember that kid. You are nothing more than an unwanted street rat, scum that's meant to be walked on."

That made Marco angry, his mother died in child birth. His father was murdered by the gang; he was very much wanted, very much loved. He once had a family even if it was short lived. He knew that he was more than his current life of petty crime. Now he felt his legs go numb from the lack of oxygen; he didn't have much time either way, his boss was balling his hand into a fist.

His small hands clutched the man's grip over his collar. He was scared, no terrified. He wished that he was strong, strong like his father. That's when he felt it, the chi.

The boy glanced back up at the man and saw his fist fly toward him. Out of desperation, the energy surged from his core and outward to his fingertips burning the man's hand and successfully evading the blow.

"OUCH!" the older man hollered in pain, his face twisted in agony at the burn. He stammered back into the corner grasping the injured hand, "So you are a firebender! At least when you're dead you'll have something to make your father proud of!" the man paused and laughed, "You know when I killed your beloved father he wanted me to tell you that he never wanted a pathetic son like you. You see he never desired you, never loved you. It was all synthetic, a façade, a lie; a fabricated family to get away from the cops!" Suddenly, the man dropped his hand and made a bee line for him; his eyes glowed with the bloodlust to kill, intended to end this little game. Marco had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, nowhere to go; he had to face him, an eleven year old boy against a 37 year murderer and gang member.

Marco didn't feel like himself; he wanted the man to feel pain and he wanted to watch him suffer. The boy breathed and tried to concentrate on the all energy inside his body, something his so-called father told him before he had passed less than a year ago. He saw the man inch closer to him and he had no choice but to release it. He closed his eyes and shot his hands toward the direction of the man summoning a large blast of fire.

When he opened his ember eyes, his boss lay motionless on the ground; he was dead, it was over. That was the first man Marco ever killed.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. See that button down there? Yeah that blue one with the word 'Review' nicely writen across it! Press it and type away! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! As I promised I'll post it in the morning, here's Chapter 2. And many thanks to chocolate-luver21 for reviewing! Anyways the ages for this chapter if you get confused are Marco 24, Aang 42 (It happens a little after the Yucone (or however you spell his name, please no flames) problem. And if you do the math you'll will figure out all the other A:TLA/ TLOK charcaters' ages too. Anyways this chapter is just a set up for the next where the changes begin. Please REVIEW! THANKS YOU FOR READING!**

Chapter 2

The court room was dim and musty; almost foreshadowing the darkness that was yet to come in the following hearing. Marco sat calmly off in the corner. His face was covered by the shadows as his head was down examining his chained hands. Two metalbenders stood at his side watching him intently.

"Next!" shouted the judge across the room.

One of the metalbenders pulled on his chains, forcing Marco to his feet which sported the same shackles only they were loose enough to walk. Slowly, he made his way to the front. He felt small as the judge cast his looks down from his tall lectern; his tired eyes were written with disgust as he stroked his long graying beard.

"So… Mr. Marco. It says here that you are accountable for 13 counts of murder and liable for various acts of theft. Is that true?"

His head remained down, he couldn't find the power to look the judge in the eye, "Yes," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Hearing doesn't get any better when you become older and look me in the eye when you talk to a judge, son," the older man requested adjusting his spectacles.

A slight shiver ran up Marco's spine, "Yes, I did it," he said strongly but remained looking at the floorboards.

"Son, did you hear me? You look a person of higher status in the eye, seeming that you're are a convicted murderer and I'm a judge you should be the one asking for mercy," the judge boasted irritably

Marco remained still, "Sorry, your honor, but I will not look you in the eye," he persisted quietly. There was a long silence and Marco shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the man's heavy glare.

The judge sighed and simply furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief of the convicted man's stubbornness and willpower even when all the odds were out of his favor, "Fine, have it your way. At least you know how to address a judge in court," the older man paused and quickly shuffled through the papers of the case, "You have plead guilty to the 13 accounts of murder along with the 67 accounts of theft. Due to your record of multiple jail sentences and criminal record I have no other choice but to sentence you to death," the judge subpoenaed grimly making his judgment final by banging the mallet against the wood. The ominous sound bounced off the walls of the court room, "I am very sorry, sir."

"Wait!" Marco shouted as he leapt for the judge despite the chains bound around his limbs, "What about life in prison!" The two metalbenders quickly neutralized his retaliation by bending his shackles tighter. Marco screamed in agony as he fell to the cold floor.

"You will escape prison, like you have done before. Death is the only way I can assure this of not happening again," the judge answered resolutely, "Take him away!" he commanded with a swipe of the hand.

"What is going on here?"

The two metalbenders looked up from their position over the man to discover the Avatar at the other end of the room.

"Avatar Aang! What a pleasure to have you in my court room," the judge said robotically as he watched the monk reduce the distance between them.

"Don't give me that Shin Ho. What are you doing to this man?" the Avatar asked bitterly referring to Marco who looked to be in a lot of pain.

"He is sentenced to death due to his multiple counts of murder and theft. He has a record of escaping prison, death is the option, Avatar," the judge replied truthfully.

Marco looked up in his daze from his restrained position on the ground. He never in a million years would imagine seeing the Avatar.

"Let him go," the airbender ordered evenly over marco muffled cries of pain.

"I'm sorry?" Shin Ho responded with a confused look on his face, "But this man is a convicted murderer! Why in the name of the Spirits would you ask him to be released? I'm sorry Avatar but you are not making any sense here!"

"Nobody should be condemned to death by another, nobody so be greanted that power, not even I. Open up your eyes! He is just as human as you or I. He will live on Air Temple Island; it will act just like prison. If he decides to escape or fall out of line, I promise that I will not hesitate to take his firebending away," the Avatar stated

"How did you know that he was a firebender?" the judge asked dumbfounded, "I was briefed that he was a nonbender."

"Don't worry about it Shin Ho. Just discharge him and he'll be off your shoulders," the monk said curtly

"But what about the affected families who lost loved ones? This isn't justice. He stole husbands from their families by murder!" the judge countered

"Sentencing a man to death isn't justice; it's just weakness and lack of self-control. You're giving in to the cycle of self-destruction. Yes this man desires punishment for his wrongdoings, he did destroy what is most precious. I promise the proper respects will be held but in time."

Marco was absolutely memorized by the monk's display strength; he was unmoving and stubborn like himself. The thing that terrified him was his knowledge of him being a firebender. He only used it on the people he killed and they would die with that secret. He gulped in fear, he heard stories of the Avatar taking bending away but he never believed it to be true, they were legends of myth.

"Fine," the judge finally compiled. He reluctantly turned toward the two metalbenders "Do as the Avatar ordered."

The two policemen quickly unshackled Marco and pulled him to his feet holding him by the wrist.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Avatar. He is your problem now," Judge Shin Ho said somberly as he watched the newly dubbed firebender, thief and murder walk over to the custody Avatar. Aang nodded and gave his respects to the esteemed judge apologizing for interrupting his session. Then, the two men quickly exited the courtroom in silence. Neither lay eyes on one another.

Outside, Aang told Marco to sit on the nearby pillar while he went to retrieve his bison. The firebender could of ran right there and never of looked back but something inside him compelled him to remain there. He didn't understand if it was fear or gratitude but as much as he wanted to stay he wanted to run. _Why does he trust me so much? He barely knows me! I'm theft… a goddamn murderer! A he believes that I'll just sit here and wait for him? He's pathetic if he has faith in that. I not a child anymore, I'm 24 years old I make my own decisions!_ Marco mused to himself but just as he was getting up to leave in the corner of his eye he saw the monk return with his bison. An unpleasant feeling washed over his body, his limbs became numb and he submitted to the ground.

"Marco? That's your name, right?" Aang asked casually

"Yes," the firebender replied, his gaze avoided his stormy eyes

"Aright then," the monk said tightening the bison's reigns noting the man's refusal to speak, "Get on."

**A/N: FYI, Katara gets pissed at Aang for allowing a murderer to stay at their house (hey I would be pissed to!) Katara 44, Tenzin 10, Bumi 15, Kya 17. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Readers! Well here is chapter 3 (It's not the one with Katara, sorry, next chapter) Shout to Hopeful Puppy and Chocolate-luver21 for reviewing! Thanks. Well this story is getting juicy. Marco has a lot of insecurities and faults with himself. Well Anyways enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

The air up there felt like nothing else he had ever before. It was so crisp and cool as it rushed across his scarred face. He took a deep breath feeling the sensation of the fresh air inside his lungs. Marco always was captivated by airships and the thought of flying but that was when he was younger, when he was living in a different world, an innocent one. He sighed and looked at the monk from his position on the back of the saddle. He seemed so at peace with himself, so at ease. He was the most powerful being in the world and he talked and walked like a normal person but he could strike you down in matter of seconds. Marco was interested at how he lived with himself after everything, all his failings and shortcomings yet he is happy, content; he didn't understand and couldn't shake the feeling of security when he was around him, it radiated off the airbender. Marco bit his lip, he was nervous and he desperately wanted to say something to him, to fathom why he we even bother to save a person like him because there was nothing to rescue. His soul, heart, everything that once was pure had been corrupted. He awkwardly adjusted his hands and shifted to the other side of the saddle that was closer to the Avatar but still allowed Marco to keep his distance, he never was a loud person; he was quiet and deadly living in the cover of the shadows.

"Why did you waste your breathe?" he asked almost inaudibly, "You should of left me there to die."

He watched the Avatar intently, "Why did I save you?" the monk questioned to the air rewording his inquiry. He didn't turn. His eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"Yes. Why?" Marco persisted.

"Why would I save myself?" the monk interrogated again.

"I don't know. The will to survive? To thrive, to live" the firebender answered seriously making an effort to get a straight response out of the monk.

The airbender remained looking out toward the clouds, still never turning to face the firebender "Do you have something to fight for, Marco?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand your question and you still haven't answered mine."

"First tell me, then I will gladly answer your question," the monk stated calmly.

The firebender moved uncomfortably. He felt the tension of the question as it floated up in the air but he didn't understand why it was so difficult to answer. All he could find was the undying rage in his soul. He couldn't take it anymore, his temper was running short and he needed answers.

"I don't know!" He shouted, "What gives you the fucking right to interrogate me about this stuff! It's complicated. Will you at least give me one straight response?"

The monk didn't even flinch to the firebender's outburst as if he knew it would happen. He heard the monk exhale deeply, "I saved you because I could see that there was still hope inside you, a dwindling light that needed to be nourished, aided along its unseen path," Aang paused and pondered his words, "Why should I just walk by a man that is condemned to death? Doing nothing about an injustice is the same as committing it yourself... and you still have so much life to live."

This immediately silenced Marco. He had his answer but it nowhere near made him feel content rather an unpleasant feeling manifested itself in the pit of his stomach. No one had ever had that much belief in him before. Despite the fact, the monk did answer his question but he remained very much confused, confused on the situation as well as who he truly was.

Suddenly, the puffy clouds parted showing the magnificent sight of Air Temple Island. Aang pulled slightly on Appa's reigns guiding the four ton bison to a graceful landing to the side of the main temple grounds where the dormitories located.

"Get off," the monk ordered sternly motioning with his hand

Marco did as he ordered jumping of the side of the saddle. On the ground, the monk inspected the firebender for weapons and any other illegal items. He looked at Marco's face. He had ember eyes, messy brunette hair and unshaven stubble on his face. His eyes were shadowed by long drooping bags due to the lack of sleep. He had prominent cheekbones and chiseled features of a grown man. The Airbender had noticed that he was very muscular but appeared thin from a lack of food. He had a scar on his right cheek but the monk could tell that it was long healed.

"How old are you?" the Avatar investigated curiously

"I'm 24," Marco answered gaze to the ground

"Wow, you look like you're 40 but you're still a kid," Aang laughed while he stretched out his limbs

This comment irritated the firebender, "What's that supposed to mean? Do you forget who I am?" he scoffed angrily

This forced the monk to instantly stand up straight and glared at him with his stone-cold eyes, "No, but I think you should watch what you say. Remember who I am?" the airbender turned and began to walk towards the direction of one of the buildings, "Follow me."

Marco respectfully submitted.

"Alright, do you see that door over there?" Aang pointed to the side entrance of the men's dormitory, "Go clean up and what I mean by that is take a shower. You stink. There will be new clothes for you after you are done bathing. Also that head of hair of yours along with that beard better be gone when you come back."

"I'm not shaving my head," Marco quietly repudiated

The Avatar laughed pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration, "Wow that's funny, really. You should go up on stand up or something," he chuckled again but it was soon replaced by a thoughtful tone, "If you didn't get the message from our earlier conversation, you do not have a choice. Remember you are living on this island as an acolyte after all. Otherwise I send you back under the custody of the police."

"You can't force me to do anything and don't you dare touch me! I swear I'll kill you were you stand! You may have liberated me but I owe you nothing! It was at your own expense!" the firebender barked at the Avatar taking a few steps backward, "You don't owe me!"

"Is that a threat?" the monk chuckled closing the distance between them, "You are going to be a lot of work."

_I don't understand this guy. He doesn't take me seriously! Does he know what I did; does he know what I am? _The firebender thought. He remained silent watching the airbender continue to laugh at his refusal. He thought he saw the monk wipe away a tear from his face. Now he was livid.

As if he sensed the tension rise the Avatar spoke in a somewhat stern tone throwing his hands up in the air, "Please, I don't want to fight. Just comply with what I ask. Trust me you_ don't_ want to fight me," he stated firmly, "Nor do I want to fight."

He understood what the monk was implying and shuttered at the thought. Firebending was the only thing left that was whole in his body; it kept him alive in the darkest of times.

Recognizing that he wasn't going to win the fight he decided to compromise, "Fine I agree, but that doesn't give you the right to ridicule me, to not take me seriously," Marco conceded reluctantly.

"You are right, I apologize but you deserve to know that I take you very seriously rather as a threat. If you ever touch my wife, my children or harm any of the Air Acolytes you won't have to worry about your firebending anymore. Go take a shower, now," the Airbender ordered a bit forcibly, "Meet me right here when you are done."

Marco bobbed his head down and unwillingly made his way to the showers. _This is worse than prison… How am I ever going to survive with this guy! He is fucking asshole! He's impossible, stubborn and arrogant._ But those were all the things that monk wasn't; The airbender understood that Marco needed to open his mind to the possibilities as well as his heart. Aang was right when he said that Marco required a lot of work. On the outside he looked strong and stable but Aang could see right through the smoke and mirrors. He could see that he was still the scared little boy who was trying to find the way to save himself from his own destruction.

**A/N: Next Chapter Katara gets pissed, what I by pissed is REAL pissed. haha can't wait. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the firebender emerged from the showers he looked as if he was a totally different person. His head and face looked smooth and polished as it shone in the dim light of the setting sun. He looked almost 20 years younger than his estimated age of 40, his eyes were no longer tired and he seemed to have a whole new ambiance about him, no one would even suspect that he was a criminal. He wore a simple pant that ended just below the knee where it was tucked into modest brown airbending boots. On his upper body he wore a muted yellow kimono with a red sash that slung over his shoulder. Certainty he looked like an Acolyte but he was nowhere close to being one. He didn't feel right, he didn't feel like himself. He was false like everything else in his life was.

He slowly made his way to where Aang had instructed him to go to discover that he was there meditating. His feet were crossed in the Lotus position, his hands were cupped resting on his thugs and his face and body were relaxed and peaceful.

He was only a few feet away when the monk's eyes shot open, "I see that you are finished."

He couldn't identify how the airbender knew that he was there because his eyes were closed the entire time that he was walking over. Marco made sure to keep his distance.

"Well don't you look like an entirely different person. I have to admit the shaved head suites you," Aang commented lightly as he rose to his feet. He laughed but it wasn't toward Marco, "I was just deliberating on how my wife will react. Honestly, I don't think it's going to be sweet," the monk hesitated and turned toward Marco who was standing a considerable distance away from him, "What are you afraid of me?" he asked referring to the expensive amount of space.

"No, I just don't trust you," Marco stated bluntly crossing his arms over his chest

"Well that makes two of us," the Airbender countered just as terse. He began to stroke his beard with his thumb and forefinger, "I've considered teaching firebending but that's out of the question, you are too impulsive and erratic. When I am not around you will be watched by white lotus sentries. Remember you have been given the enormous privilege of staying here on my island, don't wear it out. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" the Firebender asked a bit defensively.

"Don't worry about it," the Monk said nonchalantly from the front.

They paced through the middle of the foregrounds of the outside training patios making their way to the center temple where Aang's family resided. The monk strolled up to an unpretentious sliding door. He hesitated when he laid his hands on the paper screen. Marco noted his tattoos. The Airbender stood there for a second appearing to prepare himself, his attention was on the door when he spoke, "As I indicated before don't ever touch or speak to my family in a threating away, is that clear?"

"Yes," Marco answered quietly nodding his head a taken back by the somber tone of his voice

He opened the door and the two men entered the luminous room, "I'm home!" Aang sounded, that's when a beautiful older woman appeared; who he assumed was his wife, along with three other children.

"Dad!" Two little kids shouted grabbing their father in a combined bone-crushing hug. Marco recognized that one, the younger one, had a shaven head while the other older one sported brown curls similar to Marco's old hair cut.

"Tenzin, Bumi it's so great to see you guys and you two are getting bigger by the second," Aang said sweetly as he returned their embrace.

"Dad!" another child shouted from behind, it was Kya, "You are home! I thought I would never see you again!" The waterbender ran up and joined her younger brothers in the group hug.

"It's good to see you too, Kya," Aang smiled kissing his daughter on the forehead. Marco had to admit that Kya was very attractive but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. The Firebender remained inert as the monk continued to greet the rest of his family making sure to keep his distance.

The Airbender then turned his attention to his wife moving closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Hello Love, I haven't been here in a couple of days. I apologize. I thought this problem would be handled easily with the trade routes but the earth king wasn't cooperating with the council. Sokka managed to work out an agreement though. Thank the spirits because nothing would satisfy him," Aang laughed and looked deeply into her ocean eyes, "And it's great to see you again too," he said affectionately.

"Likewise," she smiled embracing her husband. The waterbender noticed an unfamiliar man standing near the doorway, "And who is this?"

The Avatar turned to look the Firebender directly in the eyes, "This is Marco. He is the newest Acolyte and will be staying in one of the men's dormitories. I thought I would be nice if he could join us in dinner."

"Well Welcome Marco!" Katara greeted cheerfully clapping her hands together, "I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'm Katara by the way."

Marco nodded dispassionately his face was covered by the shadow of the room; his arms were crossed over his chest. The waterbender recognized his unfriendly and reserved behavior. She would ask about it later, she was just happy that her husband was home safe and sound.

* * *

Katara prepared a delicious feast of dumplings, vegetables and rice. After the meal the children dispersed to their bedrooms for the evening leaving Marco alone with Katara and Aang. Marco didn't speak at all during the dinner; Aang did most of the talking which Katara found to be suspicious.

"So where actually are you from Marco?" The waterbender began staring doubtfully at him.

"Republic City," the Firebender answered succinctly he didn't enjoy talking about his past. He never talked about his history even with the people that he was closest too. Trust was a word that he believed to be clichéd and hackneyed.

There was a long, lingering silence as Katara shifted her attention towards her husband who was staring at his hands.

"Theirs is something you aren't telling me, Aang," Katara pointed out irritably

"Well… a.. um…" Aang scratched the back of his head trying to find the correct words, "Well Marco here is a convicted murderer and thief. I have to watch him. That's why he is staying with us," the Airbender spat out readying himself for his wife's reaction.

"HE'S A WHAT?" the waterbender screamed her soft blue eyes quickly transformed into a cold stare

"He's a convicted murderer and thief," the Airbender repeated casually

"YEAH, I SORTA HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" now Katara was livid. She stood up pointing her arms at the stranger, "YOU LET HIM EAT DINNER WITH US! AANG! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DUMB BUT THAT WAS REALLY STUPID!"

"Katara, clam down," Aang said with his hands up in the air as if he was trying to protect himself

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Katara shouted back at him in a fit of fury, "AANG YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS AND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU BRING A CRIMANL HOME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Aang remained calm and collective compared to his fuming wife. Marco definitely knew not to be on Katara's bad side. "I wouldn't have done it if it endangered our family. He wouldn't pull anything when I'm around and when I'm not white lotus sentries will be keeping an eye on him," the monk explained evenly attempting to sway her out of her rage.

"THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" she roared pacing to the door and opening it

"Katara, please keep this inside. I only brought him back because he was sentenced to death. I saved him from his fate," Aang pleaded a final time.

Katara exhaled deeply registering the message that her husband was trying to get across to her. She was still furious but now she had control of her temper, "Why does he deserve a second chance? I bet he had many chances to leave, to go back, to change. Why did you bring him here?"

_Yeah. Why am I here? I've done so much wrong… I should be dead_ Marco silently thought to himself _I don't deserve a second chance. You're right I had a lot…_

"Because I couldn't have left him there to die, Katara," Aang breathed a bit angrily

"Aang, he has murdered people, taken lives away. He's nothing more than a criminal. A hollow shell just like the man who killed my mother," the waterbender determined

"Is that all you see. He's human just like you and me. He has a heart that beats and lungs that breathe just the way we do," the monk stated, "There's still good in him."

"Will that's good that someone believes in him because he isn't welcome in this part of the temple. He can only go to the training grounds and the dormitory. You don't want to find out what happens if you go outside that area and if he touches my children I swear to the spirits I'll rip his head off," she paused and the features of her face soften as her gaze turned to the floor, "I don't know about this, Aang. If you think it is alright then fine... I trust you." The waterbender ducked her head and excused herself to her camber without saying a proper goodbye. The monk exhaled releasing the tension he felt in his chest. He turned and watched the willowy frame of his wife disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"Well, I guess it official then. Welcome to the Island," the Airbender said wearily rubbing his eyes, "Your room is located right across this building. You will be sleeping there only for tonight until I make permanent arrangements for your stay. Your Acolyte training begins at six o'clock sharp in the morning, do not be late."

The Airbender showed him to his room and shut the door behind him. He was alone for the first time and in a long time. He disrobed and laid down his tired body against the softness of the bed. Marco didn't know if he was worthy to be here but he did know that he was exhausted. His eyelids became heavy with lust for sleep and he closed them willingly allowing the numbing darkness to encase his mind. It was a dreamless sleep and the best he had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 5. My hous eis getting redone so there was no internet/ wifi. Thanks to everyone that review and or added me to their favs. Well this is a emotional chapter but the story only gets better. LOVE ALL OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ps I will update my other story (Assiting the Fallen) the next day**

Chapter 5

He was breathing heavy. He was naked. His entire body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He eyed the room in darkness, the hoarse noise of his breathes bounced off the walls of the silent space. It was a nightmare that awoke him; the same one he had almost every night. Marco swallowed hard making an effort to remove the terrifying images from his mind. Then he realized he didn't know where he was. He was in an alien room, than he remembered what happened. He rubbed his head to discover that there was no hair; it wasn't a dream. Quickly, he pulled some shorts on and paced to the window opening the blind; it was early morning, the sun wasn't even peaking over the mountain tops yet. He sighed deeply pondering what he could do. _I could leave right now and never look back_ the firebender mused _I will find a ticket to Ba Sing Se and lay low there._ The firebender appeared to be at an agreement with himself seemingly because he had many connections in the grand earth kingdom city, he could start new again and forget that this ever happened, but he couldn't leave. Marco sat there at the end of his mat with his satchel full of supplies and dropped it to the ground. He knew in his heart he had a higher sense of principle, even if he was marked as an indecent human being.

The firebender got up and proceeded to the washroom where he brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and all he saw was an empty shadow. "Katara was right… There's really nothing left… a hollow shell…" he said out loud. He paused and leaned on the sink with his head down. _There's still time to leave…_ Marco thought _it would be for the better._ Convincing himself again he walked back into the main part of his bedroom and dressed himself in a simple greenish-gray pant, his airbending boots and a muted brown top. The firebender swiftly assembled his scattered belongs on the floor into his bag again. Slanging the satchel over his shoulder, he paced to the door when he hesitated again. He couldn't leave, something forced him to stay. It was similar to what he had felt during his chance to escape waiting for the Avatar to retrieve his bison. Out of a fit of rage, Marco threw his bag across the room. _You've never had trouble before! Just leave, Goddammit! Just leave! These people mean nothing too you!_ He sighed punching the wall forcibly out of frustration. _I need some air._

The sun was now cresting on top of the mountains and his chance at escape was gone. He droped his shoulders down and shoved his hands into his pockets, defeated. The firebender felt so confused as if he could manage walking in a straight line anymore. He kept on repeating to himself _You are Marco; a firebender, a theft, a murderer, a gangbanger, and member of the triple threats… the son of Jinsoku._ But that meant nothing to him, he felt empty. He walked for a long time until he reached a small pavilion overlooking Republic City. He sat down, his face in his hands. He recalled his nightmare, the faces of the ones he killed. He never ever wanted to bring that kind of pain upon someone or their family. It just seemed to work out like that, like he was always condemned he just didn't know it yet.

"You're up early," he heard a deep voice say from behind him. He pivoted his head realizing it was the Avatar's.

"Yes," he agreed soundlessly making sure to keep his gaze to the floor, "As are you."

"I usually don't sleep well…" the monk stated calmly taking a seat beside Marco, "Nightmares you know, but they are generally better when Katara is around."

He nodded listening attentively to his words, but he didn't understand him, "How can you possibly have nightmares?" Marco inquired angrily, "You have nothing to fear, and nothing that weighs you down. You are as free as a bird…" he trailed off at the end taking up a distant look in his eyes.

The airbender only chuckled quietly. Aang stopped laughing and closed his eyes leaning his head back on the post, "There's not a day that goes by that I do not think of the fallen. My people, the lives lost in the war due to my own diffidence and self-regard… It was all my burden and it still is. But somehow I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in on the brightest even if it is just a simple smile from a stranger. Marco, I don't judge the universe, I am only its humble tool as are the rest of humanity. But we as a whole can change it for the better. That's the reason for the United Republic, for hope of a better life, of a better future," the monk paused and turned to Marco, "We cannot dwell on the past but focus our minds on the present. Marco you cannot burden yourself with what happened in the past. You have to forgive yourself in order to move forward."

"Leave me alone!" Marco asserted throwing his hands up, "What you say is lies! It is impossible..." he spat at the Avatar jumping up from his submitted position on the ground but Aang grabbed his shoulder before he could manage to slip away.

"Happiness is not something ready made," he said simply, "It is something that comes from your own actions."

This made Marco freeze. He rotated on his heels to looking disgustedly at the airbender, "Then I must be pretty unhappy," he determined, "There's not a damn day that goes by that _I_ don't think of all my mistakes, that I'm not tormented with the monster that I have become," Marco laughed darkly finding it funny, "I have been raised off a foundation of fucking lies; trust is something that I cannot comprehend anymore, it's unknown to me. Once I trusted my father but I was unwanted, I was the cause of my mother's death... she died giving life to me... a life that I don't deserve. When I was ten, he was murdered before my eyes and the gang took me in, the only family that I have ever known but that too was an illusion, false security taking hold of my innocence. The man who took me in was my father's killer, Jensi… He watched me for a year until I figured out who he truly was. He came after me, intent on killing with his bare hands as he choking me. I never wanted to kill him, I never wanted to hurt anyone but he gave me no fucking choice… All I remember was the rage that felt, the anger boiling in my blood; he told me that my father created me only for cover, a mask to hide behind. But he loved my mother; I could see it in his eyes whenever he brought her up. If I never was.. my parents could of lived a better life, my mother would be alive and the people that I have killed would live again," Marco paused and looked to his hands in shame, "I was so terrified when Jensi was attacked me; I felt so small, so helpless. I will never be that weak again; the rage I felt only grew after I burned him to death and the stains of blood on my hands only grew larger," he chuckled lightly again, his ember eyes flashing with a number of emotions, "I was always condemned, tainted, destined to travel the hidden road that was set for me. Now I ask you to leave me to the waste, that's where I belong... dead," he finished quietly. He didn't know why he was telling him this. Marco never told anyone anything about his secrets but he felt obligated to tell him.

The Avatar was silent staring blankly back at the firebender, his sliver eyes gleaming with sympathy. Marco's eyes were cold and serious, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that…" the Avatar mumbled in disbelief of the man's story, "You were never the blame of your mother's death. It is something that was out of your power. It was your father's own insecurities that made him bitter towards you."

"Ha! How can you be certain about that? You weren't there when he beat me. You weren't there! No one was there for me when I was alone. I was alone, so very alone. That's why I got stronger and grew distant," Marco stated, "So leave be. I am a lost cause."

The monk watched the enraged firebender stalk off in the opposite direction, but Marco had been through worse things then his childhood. Aang rose to his feet watching the man leave his sight. He sighed and looked to the sky as if the solution to Marco's problems was written in the clouds but his issues were more complicated. He was scarred and the wounds were leaking the fuel to his anger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Here we come! Hey everybody! Thanks for waiting out the wait! I think this is a cute at the end of the chapter but you find out more about Marco's past. We are slowly chipping his cover away bit by bit. Well PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY! THANKS YOU ALL!**

Chapter 6

His heart felt on fire. The anger shooting through his veins. He balled his hands into fists as he made his way to his room. He pulled the door open and slammed it powerfully behind him. _What gives him the right to make judgments about me? What gives him the right to try and crack me open, to find what makes me tick? He has no right. A person can't change so why does he care, why does he try?_

His legs felt heavy, he grabbed the chair next to him for support. The memories were flooding back into his head. _I tried so hard, but it's too difficult. It's too fucking hard. _He thought as if he was going mad, the terrifying image of his father in a pool of his own blood, Jensi's charred body, the women he was forced to murder and he remembered that little girl. It was her little girl, the women's. He remembered that she had icy blue eyes, they were so cold as if they had frozen before him, his hands covered in blood. He never wanted to follow through with it.

"NO!" he shouted grabbing his face. He made an effort to press back the tears but now they were coursing down his face. Marco dropped his hands to the rest on the chair again. That little girl was alone like him and he made it that way. His fingers grasp the soft pillow, his clenched his teeth shutting his eyes. How he wanted to help her. He recalled holding his hand out to her, but the girl didn't flinch. She just stared at him, her cold eyes filled with pure hatred.

"NO!" he threw the chair at the wall with so much power that it shattered like a twig upon impact. He couldn't let it in anymore, he couldn't hide it. His knees buckled under his surge of swirling emotion and he fell to the ground weeping into his supple palms, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered through his cries, "I'm so sorry…" His rage was generated to cover up the damages on his heart; to close the hole that was left when his family abandoned him, to close it from the shame and pity he felt from the evil he felt in his soul. His resolve was the only things keeping him alive, otherwise he would of have ended it a long time ago. He remained there for hours, sitting in the darkness of the room trying to breakout.

* * *

Aang walked from the pavilion to the bay of Republic City, his mind deep in thought. The gentle wind blew pass his face, it was cooler today. The mild fall was slowly turning colder, darker into the forthcoming winter months. The airbender was unsure of what to do with Marco. He wouldn't allow him to help him, to support him, mostly likely because of his lack of trust due to his past. The monk sighed sadly thinking of what the hardships he had to endure as a child. All he wanted to do was help him see the light but he understood he did not have the consent, even if he is the Avatar, to just jump into his past unless he allows it, obviously he has been through much more than the minimal the firebender revealed to him. The clam waves pattered the shoreline of the small beach and the monk drifted off into a pensive state.

"Aang?"

The monk smiled at the voice. He turned his head to see his wife making her way through the brush of the beach. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the light of the early morning. He watched her slender body gracefully swing to the rhythm of her legs as she reduced the distance between them.

The monk heard her giggle through his daze, "And what are you looking at?" the waterbender said playfully as she sat down beside her husband.

"Oh, nothing…" Aang smirked. He paused and looked in her ocean eyes, "You look beautiful today," he said affectionately.

The waterbender smiled at his compliment and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, "Aang, You're so sweet, now I can see why people think you're just a big pushover."

"Oh, come on…" he laughed, "Give me more credit than that." He pulled her into his body so that she leaned on his chest as he rested his head on the crook of her neck, occasionally planting a kiss or two on the sensitive skin.

"I didn't come down here just to play around," the waterbender giggled as his beard tickled her neck, "I was worried about you. You woke up pretty early today. What was it?"

The airbender immediately stopped his shenanigans and his muscles tensed. Katara recognized this. She felt him exhale, her body rising and falling with his chest, "I don't know, it was a dream and it had didn't have any meaning. Just a simple nightmare, something to wake you up in the middle of the night," Aang explained.

"Aang, It was more than just a simple dream, what was it about?" the waterbender asked concernedly tilting her head up toward him so that she could look him in his sliver eyes.

"It was about Marco," the Avatar said truthfully, "I saw horrible visions. I assumed that's the terror his been through and something sent me this dream. I woke up and went out to get some air. He was there sitting in the pavilion."

Katara was silent. She didn't hate Marco; it's just that she didn't like him. She believed him to be sociopath, acting without feeling stealing life away from the innocent, pocketing the right for children to have a father or mother due to his misconducts. Even so the waterbender couldn't see what her husband saw in him; to her he had shown to have many gambles, many chances. He was pathetic hiding behind his killings. Nothing can be salvaged. She thought he should be left to the judgment of the spirits.

"He's been through a lot, Katara. His childhood was… was…" the monk couldn't find the right word, "I didn't know he has been through so much anguish and pain," Aang stated almost breathlessly as he recalled his earlier conversation with the firebender to his wife.

Even with the information on Marco's past, Katara still was not sold on the idea of him living on the island, "I don't Aang about all this. How can you trust him? He's a criminal," the waterbender asked quietly thinking to herself.

"I don't trust him," the monk determined quickly, "But I can see that he needs somebody and I promise he won't hurt you or the children," he paused looking ti the sky, "Katara, please give him time. I know you aren't fond of the idea of him but he will come around in time."

The waterbender sighed defeated. She couldn't refuse Aang, "Fine, if you say so but if he comes near my children I swear I will break his legs."

He chuckled at his wife's statement as she rose to her feet. He loved her so much as if he was falling in love with her all over again.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," she called from behind as she returned toward the direction of the temple where her children slept. The monk stood up and brushed the sand of his robes, he needed to make a stop at Marco's room first.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well it has been a while. Here is chapter 7. Marco opens up a bit. Sorry it has been a really long wait but chapter 8 is that far away. Thanks for staying with me! PLEASE REVIEW! Press that button I know you can do it!**

Chapter 7

His hands rested on the frame of the door, there was no sound coming from it making the monk grow nervous. He had only left him alone for a little more than a half-hour when he was talking to his wife. Slowly he pulled open the sliding door horrified to what he found. Blood flooded the floors waking in and out of the grooves of the wooden floorboards. His voiced hitched as he rushed over to the collapsed body in the corner. The airbender pushed Marco down into a laying position so that he could better inspect the man's damages. He could tell that he had stabbed himself in the lower abdomen, one of the most painful spots to cut in the entire body; the knife was still lodged there. He suspected that he had done it recently since his heart rate was fairly normal. He looked down at Marco, his face was covered in blood, his eyes closed but he was smiling as if he had found that lost peace. The monk shuddered his head sadly because he knew that this peace was ephemeral, an easy way out of the difficult path that was set for him.

"Why did you do this?" The monk inquired Marco angrily, gritting his teeth, but he didn't answer. Aang grabbed the blood stained cloth of his shirt and shook him hard, "Do you hear me Marco? Do you hear me at all?" his glare was ice-cold, Marco had never seen the good-tempered monk this way before, "The time has come Marco! It is time for you to listen and it is time for you to choose!" the airbender shouted heatedly throwing the man back to the ground as he freed his grip from his shirt. The force of the fall knocked the wind out of him making the firebender release a painful grunt from his throat. The monk paced crossly back to the door. Marco stared up at the monk, his clothes too were covered in his blood and at that moment he realized that all the airbender wanted to do was help him, it was a nice gesture but where he was from nothing was black and white like that; it always came with a price. The price always had to be paid at some time or other. The monk stood silently with his back facing him, "Don't ever do that again because I will make sure that you never bend again." The firebender adjusted nervously but recoiled back in pain. The avatar turned and looked down, "Don't move," he instructed harshly. The firebender did as he was told.

Minutes later four acolytes came rushing in placing Marco on a stretcher and carried him out into the daylight of the late morning. The light was so bright that he had to close his eyes and protect them with his hand. He laughed quietly to himself thinking of the irony of the situation but the pain emanating forced him to stop. _Light blinds people, but darkness aids one too clear vision._ The light that was filtering through his fingertips slowly faded from his conscientiousness as the dark conquered his mind. Before he passed out he felt healing hands at his abdomen and the monk's voice which was now thoughtful and reserved, "The darkness within. The gateway to all understanding."

* * *

When the firebender awoke he was in a new room, most likely the permanent room that the Avatar had promised him. He lifted his head off the pillow but was met with enormous pain and discomfort. He looked down to discover that his wound was cleaned and wrapped in fresh cotton linens. He wore nothing else besides his bindings and a new pair of pants. Again he attempted to push himself up and out of the bed, this time he was successful. He placed he feet on the floor and found that two white lotus guards where watching him. One of them moved out of the room probably to notify someone about his awakening. He rubbed his head receiving a prickling feeling. He is hair was beginning to grow back along with the stubble that protruded from his face. He didn't know why he stabbed himself, perhaps he just wanted to feel free, free from the burdens of his mistakes, free from what he had to face. At that moment of time he wanted to feel the pain, he thought it would at least make things a bit bearable. He sighed recognizing what he had done and realizing what he had ignored. The firebender believed that one could always drive out hatred with hatred, pain with more pain, darkness with more darkness, but that is not always true. One just gets more hatred, more pain and more darkness. He moved his hand over his wound; now that he had felt that indescribable feeling of those healing hands he can better understand pain and appreciate it. He was wrong: light does not blind it makes it easier to see the darkness. In his daze of revelations and thoughts he heard footsteps nearing him. His cloudy eyes adjusted upward and he turned his head slowly to notice that is was the waterbender, Katara. The firebender's vision was a bit blurry but he was certain that it was her. He didn't know how to react so he shifted back onto the bed so that there was some distance between them.

"Relax," she spoke in a soothing voice as she rested one of her hands on his chest pushing him back into the softness of the bed. He did as he was told summiting to her commands. He felt his entire body tense as she moved her hands down toward the wound.

"You almost died back there, lost a lot of blood. Good thing I was here, otherwise I do not think you would have survived," she said quietly as she streamed some water over fingers. He watched her movements, they were small and precise. Then the water began to glow an unnatural blue and a burning agony arose in his stomach. Grunting, his shut his eyes and pushed his head backwards out of pain. His hands gripped the sheets below him.

"You're Ok, I promise. The first few seconds are always the most excruciating," the waterbender reassured him.

His eyes remained closed as the restorative feeling she had promised him washed over him, similar to what he had felt right before he had passed out; it was her hands, but they were different somehow. The breath the he seemed to be holding was let free along with all the tension in his chest and the rest of his body. She did this for a while, going up and down the length of his wound and his thoughts seemed to drift off until she withdrew her hands from his body. His eyes snapped open and he studied her face. It wasn't filled with anger and hatred as it was before, it was softer.

"I will be back in a couple of hours. For now you have to rest," she instructed calmly as she bent the water back into her pouch. She rose to her feet and started to walk to the exit.

"Wait," he said in a low voice, a voice now that he barely recognized.

The waterbender reluctantly returned to the side of his bed looking down in his faded ember eyes. They seemed almost lifeless which scared her. She also noted the scar on his right cheek, it wasn't a big one but it was there.

"Why did you save me?" he asked a bit assertively. His face was motionless as he waited for her answer.

She stopped herself from laughing because she couldn't discern why she did. All she could manage to do was frown down at him.

He chuckled weakly flinching a bit from the pain. He sighed and tried again, "Why did you do it? Why did you let me live?"

The waterbender looked down at her feet avoiding his glare, "Because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't of have let you die."

"Don't give me that Bullshit... Give me the real answer," he countered quickly but he was sorry for it to ever leave his lips as he looked back at her.

She was quiet, thoughtful, not a thread of anger was ever expressed on her face, "Marco, I judged you from the acts that you have committed so I naturally disliked you but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't treat you any different. I am sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't know," the waterbender stated calmly, "I was told to give you time and perhaps time is the only thing that can heal you." The room fell silent again and Katara took this as an appropriate time to leave.

As she was just about to leave he spoke up once more "I tried to take my life before," gazing at his hands, "Thank you," he said simply not wanting to speak any longer. She nodded her head humbly and he left him to rest but his eyes never seemed to find sleep. He was remembering what the airbender had told him. He needed to face the darkness within himself.

**A/N: Sorry wasn't my best chapter. Thanks anyway and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This by far is my favorite chapter! Marco now has to open up to Aang. OMG so much sexual undertone! I'm dying back here. Ok, just read it! PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**

Chapter 8

It had been a few hours since Katara's last healing session and Marco still couldn't find sleep. He felt restless; the monk's words were driving him crazy. He didn't know what he wanted from him, and what if he didn't have it? By now he knew every habit and every tendency of the two guards that were posted inside his room just by observing them a few hours. It was early evening and he could tell that the white lotus guards were growing weary, so they fell into a pattern; one would fall asleep for a bit while the other remained awake. He slowly looked down to his wound and realized he had to be patient in order to get some fresh air. _They have to make a mistake at some point_ the firebender thought, but these guards were well trained and they wouldn't want to upset the Avatar. _Maybe a little longer_ but his persistence was unneeded since he was used to always sneaking out and escaping, it was pointless and redundant.

Quickly, he propped himself up into a sitting position with less pain then he had before and pulled a robe that was placed at the end of his bed over his torso and bindings. The firebender hadn't realized how much energy that those simple tasks had sucked from him, his temples were covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was breathing hard, to think that he thought he could manage to escape on his own.

The one lotus guard swiftly shook the other awake. The one that was awake was significantly taller than the other and paced toward him, "Sir, I have orders for you to rest," he spoke robotically, no emotion lingering in his tone.

_This is how all cops sound _he joked in his head trying hard not to roll his eyes. He looked up at the guard, his eyes glassy, "I know, but you have been watching me and I have not achieved any sleep. May I get some fresh air?" he requested as agreeably as he could manage. The guard seemed unmoved shaking his head down in disapproval and he glanced over to the other guard, who also sported the same response.

Marco exhaled heavily grabbing his knees firmly with his sweaty hands as he sat on the end of the bed. He was making an effort to conceal his anger, "Where could I possibly run off too? I can barely succeed in walking a few feet. Please, I just want to sit outside, to clear my head. And maybe this is my last night to live, so you are denying a dead man's last wish."

The guard closer to him stepped backwards drinking in his argument finally agreeing, "Fine, but only for a little bit."

Marco smiled happily as the two guards eased him up as they grabbed his arms and placed them over their shoulders. Gradually, they made progress across the room and down the hallway where they found a stoop that over looked the training grounds.

That night was the night of the full moon and the firebender could see everything as if it was daytime. He sighed heavily as the cool breeze brushed his face, his head was spinning, and he desperately needed a break. The guards sit on both sides of him acting more cautious since they were going against orders and allowing him outside. Even if he attempted to escape he couldn't, his was physically and mentally drained. All his walls where down, his senses were dulled, he simply wanted to enjoy a few minutes of the night, but his desires were cut short when he heard footsteps nearing him. Marco felt both guards go rigid as they turned toward the sound but Marco remained staring forward, in truth he was too exhausted to look.

"I have orders from my Father that you can return to your rooms. I can take if from him," a feminine voice commanded from down the hallway. The two guards instantly compiled to her request making Marco a bit nervous because he didn't recognize the voice to be Katara's, still he focused his attention forward.

He heard the women quietly take a seat next to him, she took slow, still breathes as she regained her equanimity, "I thought you were going to die… I never saw anyone trying to kill themselves before, none the less stab themselves in the abdomen."

Marco persisted on keeping silent, his mouth was dry.

"You don't talk much do you?" the woman pointed out, "Even at dinner you said nothing, I knew you were not a monk. I knew my father was lying to me and given that display yesterday morning I can justify that."

At the sound of her words the firebender looked up, it was the Avatar's daughter, a waterbender like her mother. Her name, her name was Kya. Marco began to laugh, "I can't talk to you. Your mother will personally murder me," he stated curtly. Even with his tired eyes he could she her beauty in the moonlight.

"Ha! So you do talk," she scoffed out loud making her attractive face turn away from him, "I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm eighteen and I can make my own choices, if they find out I will deal with them," she paused and turned toward Marco, her eyes beaming with curiosity, "So Who are you?"

"Everyone seems to want to know that," he refuted, "You don't want to know me, trust me."

"And who says that I wouldn't like to know you, I am the one who saved your life after all," she spat arguably.

He jumped, he saved her life? He looked at her, his eyes wide open, "Your mother told me it was her? I don't understand," he realized breathlessly

The young waterbender began to chuckle quietly, "My mother is just trying to protect me from you. I don't understand why she does. So we are both at a loss here, see we can help one another," she proposed happily, "We can help each other figure this out."

The firebender leisurely turned toward the moon appearing unconvinced but oddly he wanted to know more about her and maybe she could make sense of her father's words for him, perhaps he needed help "Fine but tell me your side of the story first," Marco agreed quietly staring into her eyes.

"Agreed," she paused and looked away briefly as she began her story, "Well it happened yesterday morning and my father came rushing across the temple grounds with sleeves covered with blood in search of my mother. He told me to go and heal you temporarily while one of the acolytes retrieved my mom to eventually heal you more thoroughly. I just happened to be the closest and my father didn't want to take chances. Don't worry I have seen blood before and wounds like that. I work part time in Republic City's hospital. If I wasn't there it is safe to say that you would have bled out."

The firebender nodded slowly keeping his eyes fixed on her, another chilly breeze danced across his face and he shuttered a bit, goosebumps forming at the base of his neck.

"Now you tell me who you are," she asked pressingly sliding and bit closer to him on the stoop.

"Kya," he spoke her name sweetly making her face hot, she didn't even know that he remembered her name. She couldn't lie to herself about the small attraction she felt, "You don't want to know who I am, things will be better this way. Trust me."

"And what if they are not? I don't care, Marco, please tell me," he skipped at the sound of his own name, she remembered as well. He gazed her, her eyes were the color of a deep ocean, her cheeks angling seamlessly down into her chin where here soft lips stood. Then he thought about kissing her and instantly stopped himself from his desire because he didn't deserve a woman like that or anything for that matter.

"Fine if you insist," he let go a shaky breathe and rubbed the lingering sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "I am not the person who you think I am. You're Father saved me from my fate a number of days ago when I was sentenced to death."

He paused uneasily and struggled to find the right words but she cut in before him could, "Why were you sentenced to death, Marco?" she eyed him quizzically

The words felt as if they were lodged in his throat, if he let them go everything will change and she will never think of him in the same way before, he hated change and moving on was just far too difficult, "I am a murder, ok. I am fucking dirty thief!" he cried out agonizingly cupping his hands in his face.

There was a long silence afterward and Marco dared not to look up at her face, afraid of what he was to find. They sat there for a long time but she never once my any effort to leave.

"How many people did you kill?" she suddenly asked

"13."

"Did you want to do it?"

"Do you think I did?"

There was another long silence.

"I didn't have choice. I wish I didn't do it but I had to… for the sake of my friends' life as well as my own. Not a day goes by that I don't think of them, think of the lives that I have messed up," he paused and stared at her, her expression was emotionless looking out onto the training ground, "I wanted a way out."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think of you, Marco. I doubt your childhood was anything close to normal. I feel sorry for you, I really do," she hesitated and she watched her actions intensively, she didn't pull back she stayed where she was planted, "That only thing I can tell you is forgiveness is the first step and it is the final form of love. If you have the tiniest bit of love for yourself you can at least grant yourself the gift of forgiveness. You have to; it's the only way to move forward."

Unconscientiously a small smile tugged at his lips, her words were sincere and she reminded him of her father but these words struck his heart differently, "Maybe, you are right," he stated quietly, "but I have no love for myself."

"Of course you do, you have too," she said optimistically grabing his forearm, her eyes shining with hope.

"Then why did I attempt to kill myself? Why do I refuse to change? Why do I stop myself from kissing you? Because I am not worthy," he opposed quietly letting the final rhetorical question slip.

"You want to kiss me?" she repeated inaudibly as she brought her hand up to her lips and quickly shook her head from the thought remembering who she was dealing with, "There is a thing such as reconciliation, your heart just has to be open. Allow my father to help you please, do it for me," she requested.

He adjusted his robe so that it would lay flat on his chest and exhaled deeply through his nose, "If I can do anything right in the world, I suppose I will do it for you," he agreed softly, his lids grew heavy and he needed sleep badly hoping for a miracle of a dreamless one.

"Thank you," the waterbender said standing up and placing her hands in the pits of his arms, "Now let's get you back to bed."

She gently pulled him up into a standing position and draped his heavy arm behind her neck. He leaned his entire tall, muscular frame on her and without her support she suspected that he wouldn't have been able to make it to his room alone. Slowly, they made their way down the hallway and into the room where she laid him down to rest pulling the sheets over him. She wiped his wet forehead with a cold rag right before she took her leave. As her body disappeared into the hallway the same two guards filed into the room and just like that it was over; sleep dominated his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers! Well here is chapter 9! Have to say I thought this one flowed well. Anyways many thanks to chocolate-luver21for reviewing all of my chapters so far and sticking with me... you are awesome! This is one of my longest chapters yet and a lot of stuff goes down... I mean A LOT of stuff. Please enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ps. GO TEAM USA!**

**pss. I doodled a cover page for this story. It's a picture of Marco with Aang in the back ground... check it out!**

Chapter 9

He woke up panting. A night terror reaching in his mind, going in the darkest of places, but it was over and it was morning. He thrust his body upward forgetting his injury and paying the price as a sharp pain shot through his body. Marco groaned loudly in pain grabbing his abdomen firmly. He felt hands on him, it was the guard, the tall one, "Take it is easy. You are alright," the man assured him pushing him back down into the bed but he resisted, "No, I want to get up," Marco said cuttingly pulling the guard's hands from his body.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that," the guard asserted again pushing him back into the bed

"And why not? I will just heal when I walk, it doesn't make a difference," he taunted him, laughing quietly. In a big burst of energy the firebender rose to his feet pushing the guard off balance and out of his way. He didn't know where the vitality came from, none the less he felt better than he had the day before.

He looked up at the guard, who was eyeing him with an annoyed glare, "I am sorry," the firebender spoke quickly making an effort not to start a fight, "I just wanted to get up, that's all."

"Fine…" the man huffed at him, adjusting his head gear, "If you feel better we can go for a walk. Afterwards, Avatar Aang had requested to talk to you."

"Right of course," he nodded awkwardly looking towards to ground. He thought of his talk with Kya last night. Marco hoped that she would keep the information concealed only to herself. He wasn't sure if he should trust her, but it was hard not to. It was hard to not lose yourself in her eyes. He sighed, he promised her that he would allow the Avatar to help him, but that meant going over his past, a past he wanted to forget, a past he did not want to call his own.

The guard motioned him to the door, so he pulled the robe resting on the edge bed over his shoulders covering his bindings. He laughed to himself because he remembered falling asleep with a robe on; he must have not noticed that Kya had pulled it off him.

Moments later they were outside walking down to the training grounds. The tall lotus guard walked in front of the firebender while the other trailed behind them. Once at the training grounds, the guards allowed him to walk alone, so Marco began to pace slowly around the perimeter of the large stone platform. Despite that he had felt much healthier and more recovered this morning he was still in fact hurting. He settled on taking slow, sallow breathes and small steps. His body still ached tremendously from the trauma he had caused himself yet he fought through the discomfort.

"I see that you are feeling better," he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him; no doubt it was the Avatar's.

The firebender nodded his head staring blankly back at the tall, athletic man. He suddenly grew nervous, he palms sweaty. He needed to say something but the right words didn't seem to come to mind, he wasn't good at this. He was better in keeping his mouth shut, he was taught that after all when he learned his first words. Marco thought that he would be angry with him, but the monk wasn't. In fact he was the total opposite.

He adjusted hands cumbersomely and he swallowed, sensing his throat go dry, "I.. um.." he rubbed the back of his neck impatiently, the Avatar following him intently with his sliver eyes, "I am very sorry for what I did a few nights ago. I promise it won't happen again," he said weakly.

The Avatar crossed his arms chuckling lightly, "I'm sure it won't" and looked away towards the white lotus guards, "Considering that you will be watched 24-7," he finished seriously.

Marco didn't know why he felt so anxious, he shuffled back nervously. Aang looked back noticing the firebender's strange behavior, "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly holding out his hand to his shoulder, "Do you need to sit down?"

"Y-yes…" Marco stammered, forehead sweaty. The monk slowly eased him to the ground pulling him over to the edge of the stone platform so that they could dangle their legs over it.

There was a small silence, only Marco's thin breathes could be heard. The Airbender wasn't pushing to talk he could sense it. He wanted him too.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed

"What?" the Avatar looked over at the young man

"I said I was sorry," he stated more confidently, "I'm sorry for everything."

Aang smiled, his features flushed with the expression of surprise, "Well this is certainly a change from a few days ago," the monk said astounded. Indeed, this was a rapid change in demeanor.

"I suppose that I have always been sorry," Marco determined, "That's why I did it… that's why I stabbed myself," he looked away from the monk off into the far horizon of Republic City, "And you were right, I haven't been listening, I haven't been listening to you or myself," he exhaled through his nostrils, the words seemed to flow now, all he needed to do was keep moving, "Now I'm here, a point of actual understanding and direction in my life… and the thing is I don't know what to do," he stated honestly, emotion cracking his voice, "I don't. And I have been trying for years to figure that out," he began to tear up, "I don't know where to go from here. All I know is the road that I have been taking… I don't want to go down it anymore."

The young man began to weep and Aang grabbed him in a tight embrace, this was the first real emotion he has shown besides anger and detachment. His face was barreled deeply into the monk's chest, his orange robes stained by the firebender's tears, "Shh… It's alright, Marco… It's alright," the monk soothed him. He felt him instantly go rigid and pull away from his refuge.

"And how do you know that?" he questioned quietly, his eyes red and puffy. He hadn't remembered the last time he had cried like that in front of someone. All the terrors he had faced rushed through his head, all the memories he had suppressed, the memories he pressed himself to abandon. He forced himself to remain strong; this world wasn't for the feeble and weak-minded, it was cold and unforgiving. He glanced away wiping the cascading tears from his eyes using the back of his wrist. The tears felt cold, the tears that had been held back for ages. He took a slow, shaky breathe attempting to regain his equability, "Even that Avatar can't undo the past," the firebender pointed out bluntly.

"But he can help you move forward," Aang stated assuredly, beaming at the young man with optimism and anticipation, "Allow me to help you, Marco, please."

He glimpsed down at the ground. Their feet hanging freely over it, he didn't know if he could do it, if it he could save him. The grass was tall at the side of the ring, amber like his eyes. The yellowish stalks danced and curled to the will of the wind, it looked so free. He didn't want to do it and Marco was almost certain that his earlier self would have refused. He recalled what he learned earlier and concentrated more on the golden shoots of grass. He saw the shadow and how it defined the light, yet the sunshine made the shade; they were two equal parts, one could not exist without the other. If there was evil there has to be goodness, Kya was right. He sighed and refocused his attention on the Avatar, "Okay," he finally agreed choosing to keep his promise.

The monk nodded happily in response, "Good, I am glad."

They talked for a few minutes longer until Aang needed to take his leave; he had business to attend to in Republic City. He informed him to rest the remainder of the day, to reflect and that the guards would take care of him as well as Katara with her final healing sessions on his abdomen.

The Firebender stood sturdily at the center of the stone ring when a gust of wind drawn his loosely-tied robe undone exposing his bindings as well as his bare chest. He followed the airbender's steps with his eyes and then she came. He felt his heart rate spike; he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked. He watched the airbender embrace his daughter kissing her on the crown of her forehead, their eyes only met for a brief second and he could have sworn that they lingered for a brief second more. A small smile tugged at his lips and as quick as she came she was gone along with her father. He sighed sadly and pointlessly tied his robe back together.

The rest of the day the firebender spend rather indolently, his mind appeared fragmented and withdrawn which gave him a break from his afflictions that he received from his memory constantly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired. With any luck he could manage to sleep through the night if his mind remained in this uncanny state. Momentarily he tilted his chin upward so that he could see. The guards where there and soon his grew neck tired and it fell back against the pillow. His breathing became rhythmic and soon his mind surrendered to the numbing drug of sleep.

* * *

"_Come on, Marco! Don't be such a pussy!" his partner shouted out from the other building. He was a lanky, tall fellow with short black hair, high cheek bones and sharp hazel eyes. He believed him to be 23._

_It was a dark night; no moon to light their paths on the roof tops. He was 18 then. He needed to make the jump between the office buildings and his bone-headed partner was already across spitting insults at him._

"_Come on dimwit! The cops will be on our trail in no time! Hurry the fuck up!" his partner shouted from across. _

_The firebender gulped hard preparing himself for the ten foot jump. He slowly backed up and soon felt his legs going, his arms pumping. When he finally reached the ledge he pushed off with the toes of his remaining leg, hopefully it would be enough. Suddenly, he felt his fingertips of his right hand grasp the side of the building._

"_Jong! Grab my hand I can't pull myself up!" the teenager shouted desperately from his position below._

_He heard him laugh sinisterly from above, "Well whose fucking fault is that?" Jong spit in his face, "Marcy boy…" he chimed sweetly, his yellow smoke stained teeth gleaming, "You are one weak motherfucker aren't chya, it's been good to knowin' you and all! I will tell the boss-man, Kyrik, Hi for ya!" The tall man swung the large brief case full of Yuan comfortably over his shoulder. He moved his mud-caked worker boot over the fingers of the younger boy, the only thing that stood between life and death. It was at least a fifty-foot drop._

"_What the fuck are you doing, Jong?" Marco roared _

"_Doing you a favor!" he bellowed applying full pressure to the young man's fingers. Marco yelped out in agony and he felt his grip slipping, he felt his life swing within the balance._

"_Jong, please!" he pleaded one last time to his long-time partner, a partner that he trusted._

_The man only responded by pressing his metal-heeled worker boot deeper into his fingers. He felt his fingers break, the blood ooze. Again he released another cry of agony. He needed to do something, he needed to survive. Thinking, he felt a raise in his body temperature and focused the energy to his free hand. Suddenly, his hand combusted into a flame propelling him a few feet in the air and he clutched Jong by the wrist holding the briefcase. He successfully pulled him off the structure while using his partner's body to haul himself onto safety on top of building. He didn't even turn to watch him fall to his death; he became numb, only checked to see if the money was in the bag and returned back to headquarters to get his cut. _

Marco wasn't lucky this night as if any other night was different. He eyes jutted open, mind fully alert. It was another nightmare. He rubbed the routine sweat from his forehead and with ease rose to his feet not bothering putting on his robe. The shorter guard was on duty.

"Marco, go back to sleep," the man requested tiredly

"I can't sleep. Can I get some air?" the firebender asked nicely despite the fact that he was shaken up from his dream.

"Fine…" the guard agreed quickly

As he went to wake his partner, the taller one, Marco shook his head, "Let him sleep. I won't be going far anyway, just the stoop where we sat yesterday evening."

The guard glanced briefly at his partner and back at him, "I suppose it's fine," he decided wearily and opened the door. The firebender was surprised at the shorter guard's cooperativeness. He certainly was more lenient than the other or it was due to the lack of sleep caused from watching him. Tonight Marco had a remarkably easier time walking and made it faster to the spot overlooking the training grounds than they had the night before. He sat down and relaxed his muscles which had become tense due to his night terror. He looked up into the star-filled sky, the bright side of the moon receding. After a while of sitting in stillness with the guard behind him, his ears perked up to a familiar sound, soft footsteps, he turned and saw the dark silhouette of a women.

"You can return to your room along with that partner of yours. I can take the watch from here," her voice commanded.

"Of course, ma'am," the guard nodded respectfully, dazed that he could sleep without being interrupted. He heard his heavy feet make their way down the hallway and he was gone. Swiftly, she took a seat beside him.

"Do you always command people like that?" he asked jokingly

"No…" she smiled at his lightheartedness, "But I can if I want too. I mean you know who my parents are."

He nodded slowly looking out into the distance, "Of course I do," he turned and looked at her, "So is this going to become a regular thing or something?" he asked curiously, "You see there's nothing for you to ask of me… so you came willingly, no?"

"Ah ha! You caught me!" she cried defeated throwing her arms to the sky and intentionally falling on her back. She laid there giggling; he couldn't help but find her captivating. She pivoted her body toward him and propped herself up with her elbow, "No, I wanted to ask you if you agreed, you know, to my father helping you."

"He doesn't tell you anything? Really?" he asked seriously

"As far as I'm concerned they believe that we, we meaning my brothers and me, think you still are that so called monk in training. They tell us to stay away from you because it some sort of concentration thing but my father couldn't cover up that little episode of yours. He told me it was an incident and you ran into something," she said eying his wound while noting his developed chest, "They don't know about us meeting though. They would never approve of it."

"Well let's keep it quiet because I like talking to you," he paused, "I agreed," he stated calmly adjusting his hands so they were at his side, closer to her, "I almost didn't do it, but you were right."

Kya pushed herself up from her laying position, "Right about what?" she inquired interestedly shifting a bit closer.

"You were right about everything," he said breathlessly. He looked at her, he couldn't fight it anymore, and he needed her, more than he ever thought imaginable. He leaned in and captured his lips with hers, but the simple sweet kiss grew into more than just a little kiss.

**A/N: Ooooh gonna have to wait for that one... sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! This has to be the cutest chapter! Well just read it and you can decide for yourself. This is really where the story sparks off and gets good. Please enjoy and Please review! **

He felt her soft lips, the electrifying feeling rushing through his entire being. He sensed a sort of weightlessness come over him, something he has never experienced before. He wanted to be closer to her, he wanted to be there; he wanted her, but something pulled him away.

She looked at him with apprehensive eyes holding his hands tight, "Is something wrong?" He hadn't noticed how close he was too her, he could hold her breath as if it was his own, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly afraid of the probable answer.

He turned away attempting to make some space between them. He shook his head low and looked away in shame, "No you did not."

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this," he whispered meekly, "But I have never felt this way before, it's difficult to explain."

The waterbender was silent looking back at him, placing her hand affectionately on his cheek so that he would look at her, "Marco you can't change what happened then and you can't control what happens in the future. You are not the same person you were, you can control what happens now."

"You deserve more than a street rat, gang banger," he spoke seriously, looking at her with his burnt eyes, "You can gain nothing from me."

She laughed at his comment but his look remained focused, "Marco, you don't see it yet? You are far more than just a street rat and more than just a criminal. You are a human just like me, just like my father, just like my mother, just like my brothers, just like everyone else in the world. When will you realize this? You have to stop denying yourself this part of your life, Marco, please," she grabbed his hand, "My father told me once when I was a little girl that we are all destined for greatness. I look up baffled and ask him, "Papa, what do you mean by that?" And I remember him smiling down at me. He told me that's how we are designed, how we were built. The human spirit. He said to me that everyone is born with a light and sometimes it takes longer than others to find it, but it's there, it's there, Marco. Don't let it define who you are, because who you are is now," she spoke confidently but still he looked away down at his bare feet, "Please, Marco, don't deny yourself anymore. Be with me, please," she pleaded gently against his shoulder.

He sighed and gazed up at her, drinking in her icy blue eyes. Her face beautifully caressed by the soft moonlight. The firebender has never felt this way before; he lifted his hand to tuck a few strains of her hair behind her ear. He felt the locks under his fingertips and she held is hand there to her face kissing his palm, his eyes filled with uncertainty, "Let it go, Marco," she spoke longingly, the guilt mounded up on his rapid beating heart, "Be with me."

He closed his eyes and all he could see was her. Swiftly, he picked her up in his arms despite a bit of pain from his injury as she wrapped her legs willingly around him, "I think what I am feeling is love," he determined resolutely looking up at her as shhe straddled her against the wall. Love was a feeling he hadn't felt since his was a young child, a sensation that had grown alien, grown to be labeled a weakness, but it was stronger than steel and more powerful then the wildest storm on the planet.

She smiled, "I love you."

He couldn't help but believe his ears. She was his world now, she was the best he could ever be; she was his greatness.

The firebender kissed her with all the passion he had inhibited, all the love that was locked away. His once cold heart thawed. Her hands around his neck, his tongue swiping the lower seam of her lip, fingers gliding through silky strains. They never broke apart only for a second to catch their breath. He kissed her all the way to his bedroom. No guards to be seen.

Still holding her, he gently laid her down on his mattress and began planting kisses on her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. He felt down her boy. She moaned his name, she wanted more. He went lower and graced her collarbone, lower until he stopped at her the start of her shirt. He looked at her, "I'm not like the boys you have dated... I'm a man," he whispered out in sweaty lust, "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, his mind going a mile a minute. The magical sensation of her skin against his. The locking of lips. She smiled up at him, total felicity. He positioned his hips. Her hands rubbing his muscular back. He thrust in her. I won't hurt you he whispered I won't hurt you. I know you won't.

They fell asleep together, holding one another tightly, naked in their own bliss. Bodies laying in a total world of their own.

He woke a few moments later. He couldn't help but smile as he cast a look down at her sleeping being. This was the happiest moment of his life. A holy place where her head rested on his chest. The pain he felt from his wound was long forgotten, numbed by the beats of his open heart. He gently shook her awake, a smile gracing her face. Not ashamed of what they did.

"You can't stay here," he said simply

"I know," she said sadly

"We have to keep this quiet," he didn't want to but it was the only choice.

She nodded, "The guards were gone, don't worry."

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked in a hushed tone as he watched her dress

"I don't know, but I will be back I promise. The guards will get suspicious," He kissed her one last time as she pulled her robe over her shoulders. Quickly, she paced to the door and soundlessly disappeared into the darkness of the late night. He was alone leaving him to wade in his thoughts. He hadn't realized the consequences of his actions, he hadn't realized what was the next obstacle too come, he hadn't realized the impending arrival of the blind earthbender, but nothing mattered but her. She is what he now fought for.

**A/N: OMG what's going to happen? Will this mess everything up if Aang finds out what Marco did with Kya? And what is Toph doing? Hint Marco is still a convicted criminal. Find out next time! Thanks everyone! PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON! PLEASE REVIEW! ** _  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi All. This chapter was originally 6,000 words long but then I proofread and took things out... long story short it was too long. Personally I like short chapters so I broke this one in two. Mostly likely be posting the second part later tonight, but then again I am making promises and promises are easy to break. I mean look at all the promises people broke with Marco... Ahhh I don't want to be those people! I will post it! PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!  
**

**Chocolate-Luver21- I am continuing to write this story with as much vigor and ferocity because of your support of my story. I couldn't thank you enough.  
**

The morning sun filtered through the window pane casting its light upon the sleeping form. His breath was sweet, his golden eyes slowly opened, hands mindlessly rubbing the sleep from his face. No nightmares, it was the best sleep he had in many days. Now he was positive that she was the one to protect him from the dark. A smile crept at his lips; all he could think about was her. His heart began to pound. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way; he hadn't felt this kind of love. The type of love that ultimately was unexplainable, a energy in the vague, dim light casting out and pulling the strings of his heart; An attraction that pushed him to new bounds of what he thought to be his limits. It was all so new, yet he has felt the tenderness of a woman before who seemly fit perfectly as man's counterparts, their bodies graceful and girlish yet strong. It wasn't real though, an act to force the mind off the madness, to switch into another zone. That was out of pleasure, this was different. The waterbender was different; she captured his heart before he ever knew it, he wasn't even looking away. She was a skilled thief in her own right. He shifted the weight to his feet and dressed himself preparing for the trials of the day.

"Good Morning," the tall guard greeted him, "Are you almost finished?"

The firebender just nodded pulling the shirt over his head and bindings, "Yes, yes I am." He wore a simple brown pant and airbending boots with a sleeveless red top that tied down the side. Over his shirt he wore a wash-out red robe, the one he has been wearing, leaving it open.

Outside the monk was already waiting for him. He was there on the stoop at the end of the hallway, the very one that looked over the training grounds. His back was turned to him. The firebender grew nervous; he was standing in the very spot, but he cleared all the thoughts from his head. _He doesn't know_ he reassured himself _No one does._

Aang's hands were behind his back, he pivoted his body and smiled waving for the guards to leave, "Good Morning, Marco," the airbender welcomed causally, "Let's go down to the training grounds."

He nodded, "Sure," agreeing quietly, uncertain of the Avatar's intentions, "What are we doing?"

"You will find out soon enough."

The instant the monk hinged to walk he rolled his eyes. He never got a straight answer from the man, never. He always wanted him to think. He supposed it wasn't such a terrible thing, but most of the time it brought up scars and bad memories. He didn't want to think it about it, he didn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss he heard someone say long ago, but really how long can you live not knowing? Not knowing the people's lives he had changed from his actions, thinking scared him, scared him to dead.

They made their way down to the center of the stone exercise ring when the monk stopped, "Now disrobe your upper body. Be set to fight," he commanded sternly

"What?"

"You heard what I said," the Avatar laughed at him at the sight of the shocked look on his face, "I want to see how you fight and maybe I will teach you a thing or two about firebending."

He blinked anxiously, shuttering backwards slightly. He never really learned how to firebend; his father taught him a few tricks, the basics. It never was essential for him to learn the fighting discipline. Firebending never came naturally to him unless he was in dire need of it, nevertheless he still felt the chi. Being a bender in the mob meant for more assignments, a larger wage, benefits in the whorehouses as well as a higher rank but he never wanted any of that. He would have had to murder more frequently, become more ruthless and cold-blooded if he had the intent on surviving. Marco never wanted to become heartless like the gang leaders, leaders like Kyrik. He wanted to hold on to the bits of his heart that remained so he was always overlooked because of his definite 'lack' for special abilities and most of the time he was left alone but that never was the case. Marco was known for his strength and skill. Still he was called upon.

He placed his shirt and robe on the ground behind him. Loosening his neck as turned to face his advisory. The firebender looked up to the airbender who was a few inches taller the he. He wasn't afraid, eyes determined.

"How are fighting?" Marco asked

"Just with fists for now," Aang replied stretching out his long arms. The monk briefly glanced at Marco, he was thin, thinner then he was, yet was very muscular with the demeanor of a valiant warrior. It scared him to see a man in a malnourished state like that; he could see every definitive muscle in his body, "Have you been eating, Marco?" Aang asked concernedly.

"Yes, I have. I would eat more... It's just that I'm not used to all food being around all the time," the firebender responded truthfully, "I'm adjusting."

The airbender dropped his hands and stared down to the man's bindings, maybe this wasn't a good idea, "Are you sure you are alright? I mean healthy enough to fight that is."

"Of course, I had to fight in worse conditions. I was thinner before this," he attempted to smile but it turned out to be a sort of half-hearted smirk, his eyes outlined with a well hidden sorrow. Suddenly, Marco propelled his fist forward and was the first to make an effort of the offensive but the airbender swiftly ducked to the side avoiding the blow.

He chuckled, "I guess we are just jumping into it," he was met with another attempt and dodged it quickly. _Aggressive _the Avatar thought _Very Aggressive. _

The firebender continued to attack while the monk evaded every single assault. He leaned to the left, to the right, jumping high into the air, moving to his back; Marco couldn't lay a finger on him. The man was too quick even if he was bigger than him, moving as if he was reading his mind, light as a feather. After a few more attacks, Marco figured out the monk's stagey. The airbender was waiting until he was off balanced to make a move, "I thought this was a fight, you haven't even landed on blow," he taunted trying to get the Avatar to express some kind of emotion.

"Neither have you," the monk retorted bluntly

He clutched his fists, he couldn't take any longer. Livid, shouting "Stop waiting around and fight!" he charged at the airbender full force aiming to grab him in his arms to release a fury of body punches on him. Aang shook his head down in disappointment. As he was inches away, the Avatar acrobatically moved to the side as if Marco was a raging bull. While the firebender was readapting his direction and position, the Airbender lightly tapped the back of Marco's neck with his index finger forcing him to crash hard into the ground.

"I could have done that the whole time," the airbender stated openly, "You have to learn balance and control. You cannot always win a fight just by using power."

Marco rolled over defeated, gasping for air. He slumped into a sitting position bringing his knees to his chest, he was exhausted. His abdomen burned and sharp, weird sensations ran down the length of his spine.

Aang noticed this, "You should have held back given your circumstances. I think that's enough for today," he walked over to him, "I'm sorry if I put too much strain on your abdomen. It wasn't one of my brightest decisions."

"How do I learn balance?" the firebender asked not paying any attention to what the monk was saying before.

"Tolerance, understanding, restraint," the monk took a seat beside him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He noticed that the firebender's head was down with his eye's focusing on his hands. His eyes displayed something different. Indeed there was sadness in the ember irises, yet a different look to them. They appeared as if they were brighter, a small light in the dark gloominess of his reality, "Time. It takes time to learn those things. Here I will tell you this. An excellent man, like precious metal, is in every way invariable; a malefactor, like the beams of a balance, is always varying, upwards and downwards. I see that you are very much in the seams of this, but I believe you to be a good man with good intention. Marco, the best and safest thing is to keep a balance in this delicate stage. Acknowledge the great powers around us and in us. If you can do that, and live that way, you will become what you want to become."

The firebender remained very quiet processing in his words. The Avatar was shocked to see that he was in some sort of pensive state. The yellow eyes taking on the aura of godliness, a new fire burned. Under the Avatar's tattooed hands his muscles tensed and he pulled up his head, eyes the color of the late sun; he had a new drive now, a waterbender, who was his hope for a better future. She was the keeper of his lost innocence, and yes, of his scarred heart. "How do I start?"

"Forgiveness," Aang said softly, his sliver eyes like stones but they were hopeful and compassionate. He felt the airbender's hand withdraw from his shoulders.

"I don't think I can do that," Marco stated timidly, he grimaced a bit as the painful sensation arose in his gut again.

"But you have too," the monk restated, "What are you most shameful of?"

"The monster that I become," he breathed his body was hurting as if it was trying to send him a message that he seemed to disregard all these years. There was a long silence that followed, a lonely wispy wind blew pass their faces picking up some loose dust in the air. He watched as the bits of earth reflected off the light of the ascending sun. They looked like shining orbs floating where ever they pleased into the height of the sky.

He heard the monk exhale deeply so that he could find his equanimity, his balance but he was always balanced. He always appeared to have a fair, level-headed disposition looking like nothing ever discouraged him, cheerfulness was always at hand. He made it look so simple to move on, his people brutally murdered in an all-out genocide, learning the bending disciplines within the constraints of a single year and the pressures of the fragile peace ceasing to break his armor afterward. The monk was awe-inspiring, a lack of words to describe him same with his daughter as so the rest of his incredible family he has crafted. At first he despised talking and seeing him but really he filled the void that was left by his bastard father.

"You're not the monster that you believe you are, Marco," Aang spoke gently as if to maintain the stillness of the moment.

He furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion, palms facing up to the sky. Another shot of pain racked his body but his voice fought through the pain, his tone muted in parts by his intervals of struggle, "Then explain why I killed a mother in front of her daughter, why I killed my partner, why I killed a humble salesman named Monoma, explain why I murdered my father's killer, why I was forced to terminate the witnesses of my robberies, why I assassinated two metalbender cops in cold blood. Why did I kill numerous members of other gangs over the sake of territory? Explain to me why I was the cause of stealing the breath of life away from my mother, explain to me why I destroyed all the happiness my father had left… Explain this to me!" he shouted in the end, his hands pulling at the shorts ends of his hair, "I don't understand how you can see right through me, my history, my story, my life and see something that isn't a monster," his voice was slowing, his tone dwindling into a nothingness, "I don't know, Aang. I don't know. I don't see what you see."

The monk seemed unfazed by his open talk of wrongdoings and spoke to him with the upmost confidence, "I can't explain those things to you, and not even I can even start to answer those questions. You can't concern yourself with what was, but with what is. You can see, Marco, you can see the light in you swirling all around you trying to escape, to lead you on a new road. I could see it written across your face when I saved you from your fate. You are different from the others. You have a heart, feelings. I am well aware that I can't take the burden of your mistakes away, but you can, you can, Marco. You were meant for more than the life that you believe is intended for you."

The firebender kept his hands on the side of his head, pondering. The monk sounded like what he told himself when he was twelve: that he was meant for more. Perhaps, his younger self was right. He sighed the stinging in his injury fading. Even if he was wrong, meant for nothing in this life he would do it for Kya. He felt his hands dropped, his protective shell breaking "I will try to forgive myself."

He was met with a wide grin from the airbender, who placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Good. Now, meditate on finding that peace, that balance within yourself." The monk rose into a standing position and began to walk away. Marco wanted him to stay a moment longer so he asked a longing question.

"What does love feel like?"

"Hmm?" Aang hummed in a bit of disbelief. The firebender was dead serious, so he would answer earnestly, "One of the best feelings in the world. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. It is something that in the end is ineffable," he answered with thoughts of Katara in his mind, eyes distant, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know," Marco said quietly

He turned and began walking away until was cut short by the sound of a guard yelling. He discovered to see one of them running towards him.

"Avatar Aang!" he heard a guard shout frantically, one of his hands in the air.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Toph Bei Fong is here at the Island along with Lin. She has asked to meet with you as soon as possible," the guard wheezed through his short exasperated breathes.

"Well she's early," the monk stated calmly wondering why she had shown up so premature in the day. They had planned this gatherings for her family to come and visit. Also, to give Toph a short break from her job as the chief of police. Tenzin and Lin were the best of friends too. As well as Bumi and Kya loved their crazy Aunt Toph. "Hmmm…" the Avatar scratched his chin, "Did she tell you what the problem is?"

"No, sir she did not. She told me to inform that it was urgent," the guard stated frankly

Aang glanced over his shoulder toward Marco who remained in the center of the ring, "Watch him with the two other guards until I come back."

**A/N: Sorry I will update tomorrow morning. Geez I'm tired. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ps. Whoever says 'Plz' because it is shorter then 'Please' I will just say 'no' because it's shorter then 'yes'.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have been I terrible author because I promised this awhile ago but here it is! I am working really hard and preseason and the end of camp isn't helping. The reason I haven't been updating is because I have been at soccer camp for the past week and I am dog tired. Thanks for supporting me and everything I do! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

The Avatar walked at a hurried pace toward the docks but the blind earthbender was not there. He sighed in minor irritation and walked in the direction of the main temple where his family resided. To his contentment the earthbender was waiting for him at the doorway, she just finished leading Lin inside to play with Tenzin.

"Good Morning, Toph," the monk greeted warmly, "What's so important that you need to disrupt my morning meditation?"

"You weren't meditating, Twinkle-toes," She responded bluntly folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

He felt himself take a step back. She usually was this straightforward and assertive in the early hours of the morning but her tone was different somehow. There was something going on, he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

"Where is Katara?" Toph asked spontaneously

_So this is bad _the monk thought to himself, "Katara left a few minutes ago to pick up some groceries for today and she will be back in a half hour. As you know Kya is watching Tenzin and Bumi, they are in the back area behind the temple."

"Good, let's take a walk," the earthbender motioned with her hand for him to accompany her and proceeded in the direction of the training grounds.

"Wouldn't Katara want to hear this?"

"No I don't think she would want to hear it. Though I'm sure you will tell her later," she replied quickly, blank eyes staring ahead, her feet her guides. The monk looked down at the earthbender's face. It was as expressionless as a cold stone. The blind chief wasn't dressed in her leisurely attire but her work clothing. She was the best policemen that there ever was and her job was never finished. The black, burnished armor glowed from the bright beams of sunlight.

The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes until the earthbender stopped at the base of a large tree in close proximity of the training grounds. Aang's body went rigid as his mind finally connected the dots. This had to do with Marco, despite his revelation his legs continued to walk as he followed Toph to where she was standing in the shade, "Toph, tell me what it is already," he commended firmly, voice was neutral; he wanted to know. Due to her brash disposition before, he mindlessly casted an impatient glare down at her, one, thankfully, that she could not see.

Suddenly, she lifted up her small arm with her index finger extended, pointing straight. At the end of her pale fingertip was him, the man that grew to have many labels, but the name Marco would suffice. The Avatar's eyes fixed on the calm being. He was doing as he instructed. "That's your problem," she spat ingenuously.

His bald head bounced in agreement and the monk adjusted his hands at his sides. The pads of his digits clutching the soft fabric of his pant. The avatar remained silent wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Aang why do you always interfere with my business?" the chief of police stated angrily, her stretched out arm dropped down into a more comfortable position, "This guy is more dangerous than you can imagine. He killed two of my best metalbenders, he took me months to track and now your letting him stay at your house?"

"He's confused," the Avatar protested quietly

"He was supposed to be dead! He is not supposed to be here," her eyebrows furrowed in pure frustration, whitish eyes glowing under dark bangs. Her small arms became crossed in a familiar defensive manner. He watched her closely and knew that her opinion wouldn't be easily swayed.

"I'm not supposed to be here either, Toph. I'm supposed to be dead with my people, but I'm not. I'm not, I'm right here… It's funny how life works out; you can't control it, it just happens. As mortals, we are stuck with the life the spirits give us. With luck you receive a good one. I never wanted to be the Avatar but I am, I can't change it only accept who I am. I came back from a hundred year sleep and saved the world because that's just how it worked out. He," the airbender pointed out to the man for emphasis, "Is a lot like us regardless of the fact that you don't believe it. He has been given a bad beginning but that does not define his end. He has a good heart, Toph. I can help him," the monk paused briefly and added, "And you don't have the right to decide when someone dies or lives."

"Cut the crap, Aang. This has nothing to do with you," the petite metalbender barked, "Open your eyes. Now I'm wondering whom the blind one is. Look, see that man before you!" she raised both her arms now, "He is a criminal that needs to be punished."

"I think he has been punished enough," the monk speedily repudiated

"And how can you justify that? You claim that you know him but you don't. He has a bad side, a temper that cannot be tamed. I ask you, Aang, to put him back in my custody immediately. It would benefit the both of us and insure the safety of your family as well as the lives of thousands," the metalbender attempted to convince him.

She felt his vibrations, his head was swinging low in disapproval, "My family is in no way in danger. Plus, Marco doesn't have a side like your describing. It's more like a façade, he has a heart underneath that tough exterior," he looked down from his gaze at Marco to his long-time earthbending instructor. He sighed deeply, "Trust me, Toph; he has been through plenty of torture. He deserves a second chance that is all I am asking."

"Ha! Plenty of torture!" she snorted back at him, "Then I guess it must be absolute torment for him to meet with that pretty niece of mine."

The Avatar looked dazed; he didn't understand, yet the blind earthbender continued to talk, "Twinkle-toes, it makes me sick to my stomach watching you allowing that horrible man to live here. It makes me sick to think at you think that you know him as a person, believe him to have a heart. He is nothing but a lowlife, but I cannot refuse you. This isn't the end of this though," she ended sadly. She appeared as if she was going to turn away but she couldn't, she was caught by the Avatar's tattooed hand.

The blind chief sensed the airbender's heart rate spike and heard him take slow, sallow breathes; she could determine that he was nervous, a change from his earlier disposition of calmness, "What do you mean by meet? And by niece you mean my daughter?"

"Yes, dumbo. Who else would I mean by niece? I am on your island after all," she responded tartly

For a moment his vision became blurred; he didn't want to think the worst but that was all his mind could focus on. And for a brief moment the monk cleared his head and simply watched the evolving shapes of darkness develop from the leaves of the big tree pirouetting across the pale face of the earthbender. Rapidly, his mind came back to him.

"This is all rumors," the Avatar finally spoke, "I have had white lotus guards watch him every minute of the day and night."

"No, this happens to be the truth, Aang," Toph announced coldly, "I know it for a fact that it is the truth. When I got here I interrogated the guards. They informed me that she had met with him for the past few nights now. She told the guard that you sent her. Most likely she didn't want to get caught."

"What did they do?"

"Well from the vibrations that I had picked up from her this morning, I doubt it was more than just a kiss," the earthbender didn't respond as harshly as she had before. She felt sorry for her close friend. She felt pity for him due to the terrible mistake of letting Marco free. In her heart of hearts she didn't want to watch her close friend in pain but it had to be done. Her objective was carried out; the metalbender had to make sure to end him.

"I refuse to believe any of this until I hear it myself!" the Avatar shouted, but he wasn't headed toward the firebender. He was headed toward his beloved daughter. Trust was something he thought he had with Marco, but once firebender told him that promises were meant to be broken.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Man prepare yourself for this one. I don't know if he's going to make it. Just keep on reading. Thanks for your guys' support. Oh, I wanted to clear something up. I wrote that Kya, Bumi and Tenzin call Toph their Aunt because that's just how I picture it even thought they aren't related. I have plenty of my parents friend who I call aunt and uncle... so that doesn't mean Tenzin is go to eventually be dating is cousin... they aren't related. Just wanted to clear that up because well I confused myself. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

"Mommy!" the little airbender shouted, "Lin is here! We're having so much fun!" Tenzin came running down the hallway greeting her, small arms swinging in the air.

Katara couldn't help but smile at her son's total felicity, but it struck to her as odd that Lin, who of course was accompanied by her mother, Toph, where here so early. The waterbender shrugged off the offbeat feeling and placed the groceries on the kitchen table. She ran to her little son and scooped him up in her arms, "I'm sure you are having the time of your life my little airbender," she chuckled as she kissed his forehead.

"Mom! Stop!" he was struggling in her arms making an attempt at dodging the kiss but it was pointless; Tenzin would forever be the baby of the family.

"Alright, alright my big, strong boy," the waterbender laughed releasing her son from her embrace, "Go back and play with Lin and your siblings. I will be out in a minute."

The little boy nodded and sprinted away as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, of course along with some aid from his airbending. She watched him disappear down the corridor in a huge cloud of dust. It looked as if the cloud had eaten him whole but that was just her imagination toying with her. She moaned; living with airbenders, namely an airbending child, meant a lot of cleaning up. The waterbender dusted the lingering filth from her blue waterbending tunic and fixed her hair, which was enthused from her son's display. After she was finished with cleaning, she put the groceries in their appropriate places and continued outside to where her children and Lin were playing.

The morning had turned into a beautiful high noon as Katara walked outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was neither too hot nor too cold. Bumi, Tenzin and Lin were all playing on the lawn while Kya kept an eye on them, even joined in on a few games. Katara could see that she now was reading under a tree, looking up time to time to make sure they were not getting themselves into trouble.

"Hi Mom," the younger waterbender welcomed her mother as she walked over to where she was sitting. Kya was examining an old waterbending scroll, "That didn't take you too long."

"That's for sure. There wasn't the normal rush in the market today. It saved me time, I even got around to cleaning up the kitchen a bit," Katara stated happily, she lifted up her hand and used it to protect her eyes from the sun, "I see Lin but where's your aunt?"

The younger waterbender dropped her attention from the scroll and looked up at her mother, "I don't know where she went. She just told me to watch Lin for her and she left," Kya was confused by her aunt, she was acting weird, "I guess she went to go find dad."

She watched her mother turn toward her uneasily, she could sense her worry, "Mom, I doubt it's anything important. Probably just some police reports please don't worry yourself."

The older waterbender exhaled deeply and rubbed the tiredness from her face as she eased her body beside her daughter, "I guess you're right. I do worry too much." Secretly, Kya was glad that her mother was relaxing but inside she wasn't; all she could think about was Marco.

She took a shaky breath and desperately wanted to change the subject, "So, Mom, when am I going to have my final waterbending test? So I can become an official master!" she asked with a self-produced merriment.

Her mother grinned, Kya reminded a lot of herself when she was a young girl fighting against the fire nation, but the war is long past and now it is peacetime; much different circumstances than when she was younger. The master waterbender opened up her mouth to reply but no answer came. She was stopped by the sudden appearance of her husband who sported a somewhat flustered look.

Within a second he made it over to where they were sitting. Kya felt her stomach twist; this will explain Toph's behavior as well as the sliver glare his father was throwing at her.

"I need to talk to Kya right now," Aang ordered precisely. His body looked tense as if he was going to blow a blood vessel yet he miraculously maintained his poise.

Katara jumped to her feet, "Honey, calm down," she said evenly, placing a hand on his cheek, "What's a matter?"

Momentarily, he glanced over to see his children playing with Lin; he didn't want to make a scene nor did he know exactly what he was getting agitated about. Perhaps, it was the thought of his little girl getting hurt that was driving him up the wall. Still he made an effort to persist in being level-headed.

"I don't know what the problem is, but I came here to find out," the Avatar announced a little too sharply then he wanted, eyes remained fixed on his daughter. His wife withdrew her hand and was confused beyond comprehension.

The young waterbender shifted nervously under the weight of her father's stare preparing for the worst of what her father was going to ask her.

"Kya, what did you do with Marco?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her throat went dry. She watched her mother freeze out of a combination of shock and anger, but her father kept on staring at her. The words seemed to stay up in the air as if they were filled with hot air, expanding until they suffocated her and forcing her to spit out an answer. In truth, words are nothing but hot air, but they could have the weight of the entire world.

She looked down at her hands, which were folding up in her lap. Even though she wasn't looking at her father, she could feel his slivery eyes down her neck. "I didn't do anything," she publicized quietly, "I just talked to him once or twice that's all."

Her father showed a face of slight relief but his gaze was still firm. Katara refused to look at her. Aang trusted Kya with his heart, she would never lie to him and this time wasn't anything different.

"I told you not to go near him," the Airbender scolded

"And I thought you said that he was a monk, but what monk tries to kill himself?" the young waterbender countered quickly, "Dad, I'm not that stupid. I know who his is."

"That doesn't give you the right to disobey your father's orders," her mother added

Kya's head shot up and she scowled at her parents, "And that still doesn't make it right for you to lie to me."

"We were trying to protect you," her mother stated somberly, "That's all we were trying to do."

Abruptly, she dropped the scroll and shot up to her feet, "I'm not a little girl anymore," Kya proclaimed harshly, "Stop treating me like it."

The Avatar remained quiet throughout the bickering between the two, observing Kya keenly. Now Katara was screaming at the young waterbender with her full rage but both seemed to share the same temper. He laid a hand on his wife's shoulder to quiet her, "Kya, you are not telling us the whole truth."

The waterbender averted her gaze from her mother to her father, "No, I'm not but he will."

They stood frozen like statues viewing one other, an unpleasant feeling manifested all around them. Aang was uncertain how to react. Then Bumi came flying in successfully breaking up the silence, "Dad! Dad!" he shouted from below, "Come play air cop with us!"

The airbender didn't react, he simply continued to keep a serious face, "Sorry, Bumi, it will have to wait. Go back and play with your brother," the monk said calmly.

"Oh, alright…" the boy replied sadly, drooping his brown, curl-covered head low on his hsoulders, "But you have to play next time!" His boyish innocence shielded him.

"I promise." And with that the boy left and the remnants of the word stayed sour on his lips. Once he was out of sight, the Avatar spoke out in an flat tone, his eyes enquiring, "Katara stay here with Kya, I'm going to have a word with Marco." All he could see from his daughter's face was hatred and he didn't know why he felt guilty for it.

She watched her father turn, how she wanted to stop him. How she wanted to run to Marco and tell him what just happened. They had been caught, ignorance is bliss but how long can that last until the real world sets in? She sighed, her mother still choose not to look at her. She sought to run into his arms, to sneak away with him. Together nothing mattered of the past, it was forgiven, a light for the future to come; new beings in their own perspective.

* * *

The firebender felt as if he hadn't moved in ages. His backside was sore and the meditation was growing tedious. Yawning he lifted up his arms and stretched wincing a bit from the slight discomfort created from his healing wound. Rising to his feet he smiled, he felt better. He felt as if he had retrieved a part of himself. He slowly shuffled over to the guard, the tall one, who was conversing with the others at the edge of the arena.

"Hey," he started causally slipping his worn red robe over his shoulders, "Is there anywhere I could get some food."

Before the guard answered he adjusted his headgear, "Yes. The dining hall for the tenants of the Island, I think they are still serving breakfast."

"Prefect. Hey, you are one of the guys that always watch me. I would tell you my name but you already know that, so what's yours?"

"Pai Long," he jokingly bowed in front of him, "Nice to finally meet you," he stated sarcastically.

The firebender laughed at his joking manner, "Well, why don't we grab some food, Pai Long?"

Marco saw the other two guards stand up, obviously their attention toward the opposite way, "I think that's going to have to wait," the shorter guard pointed-out meekly. The firebender followed the line of their stares to discover the Avatar, but he didn't look like his normal self.

"Guards leave, now," the monk ordered from a considerable distance away. The three men did as he commanded; clearly he did not want them to be there.

The airbender paced up to him until he was inches away from his face, "Tell me the truth."

"What?" he asked perplexed

"What did you do with my daughter?"

He swallowed nervously, he wasn't prepared to answer but all he wanted to say was the truth. He couldn't find the words and he felt them slip from his mouth, it was too late, "I fucked her," he didn't want to say it that way, it just happened.

He could of sworn that Aang's jaw dropped to the ground, "What? What did you say?" he stammered not wanting to believe his ears.

"I had sex with your daughter," his said plainly, "I'm telling you the truth because you asked me too, but I would have lied. I can't, she is the only thing in my life that I am not shameful of."

Suddenly he felt the monk fist bash hard into his right cheek reopening his old scar. The firebender stumbled backward clutching his bleeding face.

"How dare you!" Aang shouted in anger, "I had trust in you! You promised that you would leave my children alone you bastard!"

He viewed in awe as his tattoos began to glow, unsure weather to be afraid or to shake the sensation of adrenaline that was rushing through his body. A huge capsule of air encompassed the monk's body and Marco was thrown forcibly to his knees.

"I did as you told me!" he shouted up at him, "She was the one that came to me!" Then everything started to go black hearing the distant cry of the young waterbender, "Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" He sensed her body on top of his, protecting him, he felt at ease; he felt at home.

**A/N: Find out what happens next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think this is going to be the second to last chapter... so the next will be the last... how sad or maybe I'll be key-typer crazy and write and write and write until it is so long that I will be forced to break the final chapter up... or something like that. SO, things are gonna wrap up for the character of Marco. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there for staying with me and reading my odd little fan fic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR IN SHORT TERMS R + R BUT I LIKE WRITING IT OUT.**

Chapter 14

"Do you love him?" the tall man asked the question many times before, resting his body against the window sill.

"Yes, I love him," his daughter replied resolutely from across the room; she was cold and distant, "I know he loves me."

"Are you positive? Or is this just a short burst of passion that will burn out quickly? Just in love with the idea of being in love. Did you even think of what you were doing, the consequences of it?" the monk bashed her with questions while still remaining calm and collective.

"How can you even say that? You fell in love when you were twelve years old! You didn't even know what it was but you still followed your heart… I was just following mine."

She was giving a valid argument but he couldn't help but fight the unpleasant feeling in his stomach, that Marco did it to her and the he was absolutely helpless to do anything about it, "You could have gotten pregnant."

"So be it. At least it will be with him," the waterbender countered quickly.

The monk lowered his head and uncrossed his arms, looking out the window pane into the night. It was down pouring outside, a storm system that had been waiting to come across the horizon. He watched the drops of discarded water roll down the glass like falling tears. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to handle this situation because it was so delicate, so fragile. His heart was torn for his daughter who he believed was to become much more than she is now; so much promise. The airbender exhaled slowly. Perhaps, she was meant to be his and he along with the justice system was the only thing standing in the way. He didn't know.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Marco, for losing myself like that and for treating you unkindly in any way," the Avatar said sincerely, "It's just that you are my little girl and I love you more than you can imagine," he paused a knot arising in his throat from sadness but not from the situation but from the realization that she was growing up, becoming a woman, "I do not blame you for what you did. I do not blame him. Love is something that happens. It is something that I cannot change only accept. I just hope that you know what you are doing and most importantly what you are dealing with."

The airbender gradually rose to his feet looking at his daughter with thoughtful, sliver eyes. She seemed so far away as if he couldn't hold her again between his arms but before he opened the door he felt her hug him from behind around his torso, her face buried in his robes, "I love you, dad, I love you so much," she mumbled into his robes. He sensed her shutter and he turned and embraced her lovingly to discover that she was crying. All her strength had withered and his heart hurt more seeing her weep. They both fell in front of the door to the ground not flouting their grasp on either other. The waterbender's head was pinned snuggly against his chest, her small hands grabbing the fabric of his shirt. The monk rocked back in froth brushing his hand through her hair gently like he did when she was little, "Shh…" he breathed, "Shh… Don't cry… Shh… Shhh… Everything will be alright… Shh," he repeated. The waterbender wept until she was tired falling asleep in her father's arms. Noticing that she was asleep, the Avatar swiftly lifted her up and placed her in the nearest bed. Gazing down at her, he couldn't help but be proud, she has grown up to be everything more than he could of hoped for. Slowly he pulled a blanket over her body. Leaving, he kissed her forehead, "Wherever you go, Kya, go with all you heart."

* * *

His head lay wake, bobbing to and fro wondering which destination he had ended up. His body ached, his curious hands running down the length of his scarcely unadorned body, a cut, a gash, a bruise; all the same. He listened to the language of his lungs, the breath, the silent inhale, the gasp of life. His head pounding, sending thunderous and painful throbbing throughout his body, still he stood up. Before everything was jumbled; his life, his drive, his prospect, but now it was so clear as if the murk-filled glass had finally emptied itself. He didn't know what he was living for until now. He looked around the room, it was empty and he ran to the door opening it. Two guards were standing there.

"Go back to sleep," he heard them order, his head dissolving their words into a nothingness. The firebender was only there for a second, he was already taking his steps to leave, "Sir, I said go back to sleep," the man laid a hand on his chest pushing him back into the door frame. He must have looked like a crazy man; skin imperfect, short sprouts of hair a muck, unshaven stubble with wild, blazing eyes. He powerfully slapped the guard's hand off his chest and punched him full force in the face knocking him out cold. Suddenly, the second guard throttled Marco to the ground earthbending restraints around his limbs so that he wasn't able to move, "Don't do that again, scumbag," the tall guard, Pai Long, hissed. The firebender struggled against the restraints he needed to get out, he needed to find her. The passion he felt made it easier to feel the chi, control was what he needed. Gathering all the heat in his body he firebent the cuffs open, the guard stood there frozen in amazement.

"I'm sorry but I need to be somewhere," Marco jabbed a few strikes at him but the earthbender dodged them successfully by throwing little stones at him. _Balance and control _he thought in his mind, exhaling he cleared his head, _balance and control. _Pai Long propelled boulder after boulder at him which he athletically avoided. Bit by bit he gradually moved closer to the guard. With fire, Marco kicked high, the guard countered by punching him directly in the stomach, where his wound was located forcing him to step backward and grimace. The earthbender stepped closer unleashing a series of body shots but the Firebender remained in a defensive position with hands protecting his face waiting for a moment to strike. The pain made him feel better, pain oddly is what he needed. The guard twisted in the air attempting to knock him out with a powerful back kick. Marco smiled grabbing foot and throwing him violently against the wall; he was knocked unconscious.

Quickly Marco ripped the robe off the guard's body and ran down the hallway; he was in the men's dormitory. He was aware that his body was in utter agony but it didn't matter to him. He kept on pushing forward. The adrenaline masked his pain at least temporally. He finally reached the exit to the outside and pulled the door open, sprinting out into the mercy of the storm. His arms pumping ahead of him, head spinning, everything dreamlike. The coldness of his bare feet, the water dripping down his neck and spine, his breath was alive. He could see the outstretched silhouette of temple in the gloomy darkness of the storm, its tall tower reaching into the depth of the huge, grey clouds. The firebender saw the lighting, how elegant and deadly it was, which was followed closely by the fiend of thunder who is only seen by the ears. He was almost there; he could almost feel her warmth, or maybe it was the iron-colored blood that was running down his torso. He made out the sound of guards chasing after him, mostly likely finding the scene that he had left, still he ran.

He was on the porch, setting a wobbly hand on the door. The reality of his injures setting motion, he felt lightheaded; he was warm. Slowly he pulled the door open and entered the main chamber. His hand cupping his wounds, face was cut, nose was bleeding, torso ripped to pieces and his head was long-gone. It was Katara who stood before him looking into the desperate eyes of the young man. His life, his anguish was laid out in front of her. He took the persona of an injured animal and he humbly fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry," he choked out in a low, hoarse voice, "For inflicting every pain I did on those innocent people, for inflicting pain upon your family. I want to be a better man. I want to…" his eyes lost their focus, losing the life she saw in them. The motherly woman rushed to him catching him before he collapsed to the floor, "I love her," was the last thing he said before he passed out.

"Aang!" the older waterbender shouted, "Aang!" She immediately began to heal the tormented man. The airbender came rushing in leaving Kya to sleep, "What? What is it?" the Avatar came to her side, it was Marco in a lowest point he had ever seen before. The monk moved him to the couch while his wife continued to tend to his wounds.

"What happened?" he asked quietly

"I am not really sure, he came rushing in like this all bloody and disjointed," Katara answered breathlessly, "He told me how he was sorry for everything, for all the pain and suffering he had caused. And I could see it in his eyes how genuine and heartfelt it was. I can see now what you see in him." Aang nodded and smiled slightly at her ready to speak when he was interrupted by the group of guards running in.

The Avatar rose to his feet, "What's wrong?"

"The firebender knocked the two guards unconscious," the white lotus captain answered angrily eyeing him on the couch, "This cannot go unpunished."

"I understand. Why would he fight at all?"

"I suppose he thought that this was his last chance," the captain stated taking off his wet helmet, "What do you want us to do with him?"

The airbender became pensive, "Unfortunately, I was forced to agree with Toph in some way be means of punishment. He has to be placed on trial again. I will watch him for now. Captain I apologize for this, go tend to your men and I will send a healer over there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, sir," he bowed respectfully and took his leave.

He sat next to his wife, who was continuing to heal the firebender, "Remember when you rescued me from that iceberg?"

"Yes," she beamed up at him, "I do."

"Maybe Kya is the one who is saving him from his iceberg, not me."

"I don't doubt that."

Aang kissed his wife sweetly, "Thank you putting up with all this, for understanding."

"You don't have to thank me," her fingertips retreated from Marco's body and she fell back onto her beloved airbender's chest, "I just hope that we are doing the right thing."

"I just hope that he makes it out alive in the trial," Aang mumbled resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"We can only hope," she whispered as her eyes closed, exhaustion taking over. He carried his wife to the adjoining sofa and fall asleep with her there, wanting to keep an eye on Marco. There was security in thinking that tomorrow was a new day and the storm wouldn't last forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the wait but here it is. If there are any grammar mistakes please tell me. This is the final chapter for the Hidden Road so please enjoy and thank you for all of those who favorited and placed this story on their alerts! Trust me it really does mean the world to me! Alright enough talking... or writing in this case. Please enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 15

He rose as the sun did. He felt better, wiser. Lifted up his sore body, a body covered in scars and paced to the window. He discovered the Avatar and his wife sleeping peacefully and sensed how his heart ached to someday share love like that, but his label permitted him not to. He wasn't the same person yet he still suffered for it. He glanced outside, an absolutely beautiful morning; the remains of the storm where long past. He slipped his slim yet athletic frame quietly through the door into the freshness of the open world.

He wore nothing on his feet but the feeling of the cold stone and the small flakes of dirt that lay between. His chest released a low sigh. He didn't know what to do, today was the day that he met his fate. Today was the day that everything that he found good in the world taken from him. Most likely this was the final day of his mere earthy existence; he was almost certain of his sentence to death. Not even Aang could protect him now, not even the almighty Avatar could stop the inevitable. He laughed, chuckled at how blind he was. At least he will be able to see clearly during the last minutes of his life and remember them, remember her beautiful face and how it saved him. How her unconditional love raised him from the deep of his despair toward the sun. He smiled, he was better because of her, wiser still.

The firebender attempted to distract is himself by playing an innocent little game with his feet. He shuffled them and paced back and forth making a distinct effort to not touch a single crack. He smiled again, never has he felt so light as if he could lay a finger on everything in the world as if he could bounce to the stars. He had never felt this kind purity, how innocent the moment was him dancing like a child in the brightness of the morning. He never had the chance or the choice to be the person that he wanted to be, marked by his iniquitous acts as if there was a sticker of infection on his forehead.

Once more he dropped his head and closed his eyes. Return to reality, the shock of death. No life, no breath, no heart, no soul; just a lifeless corpse of a vandal to dispose of. He had no namesake, just a gangbanger father and a deceased mother. Neither brother, nor sister to see his body disappear in the flames, forgotten only remembered by the negative actions he had placed on the world. He balled his fist and placed them deeply into his pockets.

"This is so fucked up…" he whispered his voice cracking from the emotions rushing inside of him, "This is so fucked up…" and the joking, childish manner vanished into a desolate melancholy, he could see it so plainly, it was standing in front of him the whole time, "I don't want to die… I want to live," he moaned to the sky as the repressed tears streamed down his face. He fell to his feet because his legs couldn't support him anymore, maybe he was just accepting the fact that he was going to die but he didn't want to. Many times he has drifted off into daydreams of her dressed in white clutching to her father's arm. He imaged her taking tiny steps, two become one. He dreamed about her during that night on multiple occasions, her naked body against his and how much he desired to feel her again and remind her exactly how much he loved her. He pictured raising a family with her, being the father of her children. He imaged staying with her until his final breath wither it was to be belated or early.

His tears subsided and a shaky breath escaped his lungs. He ran his fingertips through his thickening hair and rubbed the lingering sleep from his eyes. He scanned the temple grounds, empty accept for a few acolytes who were awake completing their morning meditation. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when his discovered her willowy frame leaning against the side of the meditation pavilion. She wasn't looking in his direction, but at the calm waves of the bay.

He walked over to her subconsciously, noting how elegantly her hair cascaded for her shoulders. He gradually approached her; hesitant on if he should disturb her.

"Kya," he said softly not wanting to scare her

He could tell that she recognized his voice; slowly she turned and gave him a small smile, the sadness was there lining the expression in her blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt his heart fall and he instinctively embraced her in his strong arms pinning her head to his chest.

They remained like this for mere minutes but to them it felt as if they stood there for hours, time stood still. He felt her shutter under the weight of he hands; she was weeping mildly, "Marco, what's going to happen to you?"

Her voice cut him like a set of daggers straight to the heart, her angelic voice dishonored by the sadness he had induced upon her, he swallowed, "I… I don't know, Kya."

Suddenly, the waterbender pulled from his embrace so that she could look him in his bright ember eyes, "Tell me the truth, Marco," she pleaded.

She totally disarmed him, and his effort to protect her dissolved, "I'm going to die," he answered honestly, "My time here won't change anything I'm afraid."

"Then run away to Ba Sing Se!" Kya shouted at him, arms thrown to the sky, "Anything but this… my father could help you escape. I could come with you," she stated hopefully.

"I don't want you to come with me," he said quietly

"You were going to run? Why, why won't you let me come?" she hissed angrily out of confusion and frustration.

"You can't be with a criminal like me, there is nothing for you. You can't be who you are if you stay with me. You were meant to be so much more, Kya. I am nothing but see you are everything," Marco explain softly

She fell into his arms, grabbing his robes, "Don't go, please, Marco. Please, I love you."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine," he murmured into his kiss on her forehead, tightening his arms around her, fighting to keep them there.

* * *

Avatar Aang did help Marco flee into the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se where he remained most of his life. He lived on as the best person he could possibly be, but he had to stay hidden from the public eye. Marco eventually forgave himself of his past curing him of his imbalance in his spirit which allowed him to unlock his firebending. He became a master of the techniques six years later learning from a local firebender who ran a tea shop in the lower ring. The last time he saw Aang was when he left him at the gates of the grand city, the monk bestowed him a red sash which he chose to wear around his neck. Every day he wore this, because it reminded him of the time in his life when he had no order, no drive. It also reminded him of her and many days consisted of daydreams of her, of that single night that will forever be in his mind. He couldn't be with her; society won't allow it but how he regretted it, how his heart slowly died by it. The Firebender remained socially isolated, his heart harden because it was only made for that one waterbender. Knowledge of him faded and it is rumored that he had traveled back to Republic City. Eventually, he married a lovely, intelligent and kind earth kingdom woman named Amai during his older years. He bore a son a year before Avatar Aang's death, and two years later received another little boy. Marco absolutely loved his boys, but everyone even Amai could see that unspoken sadness that lined his bright ember eyes. The older son was a firebender and the little boy, adorned with big green eyes was an earthbender. He taught them everything he knew and raised them as best as he could. It is said one day that he and his wife were taking a walk in the downtown financial district with their eldest son; the youngest son stayed in their apartment. And a firebender by the name of Kyrik murdered Marco and his Wife in cold blood in front of their son saying, "That one can never leave their past, you have to pay sometime." Amai was killed instantly. It is rumored that Marco was smiling at the irony of situation. The firebender lay out before his shattered son, covered and stained in his own blood similar to the death of his own father, memories of his life rushed through his head. He thought of _her_.

"Dad! Dad!" he heard his boy shout through his growing cloud of oblivion, "Stay with me Dad!"

"Yes, Mako, come here," he ordered softly taking the 8 year old in his arms.

"Dad, I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm here, shhh, I'm right here," he coughed, blood spat on the ground, he felt his legs go cold, "Listen to me. Listen to me now. Don't live your life wishing that you could take it back. It is better to live with some sort of passion than living without one, withering and dying in old age. _Wishing that I would have stayed with you, Kya -he thought- wishing that I had spent my last breathe with you, my love._ Follow your heart; Mako, but let compassion and love guide you," he lifted his shaking hands and slowly pulled the red sash from around his neck, "Keep this, Mako, and I will be with you always."

"No, Dad! Don't talk like that you are going to be fine!" the boy shouted, his similar yellow eyes flashing with desperation.

"Stop it, Mako. Listen to me," he pleaded gently, watching the boy take the scarf between his fingertips, "Promise me that you will take care of Bolin for me."

"Dad, I…"

"Promise me," he repeated again

"I promise," he mouthed tears beginning to stream down his face as Mako realized he could do nothing for his father.

"Good," his lips curled upward in a small smile, his energy was depleting quickly, "I love you, Mako. Tell Bolin that I love him with all my…"

The familiar feel of the loneliness of death slipped through Marco's framework and his heart stopped beating before he could finish, leaving his son alone in what now seemed a dark and merciless world. The boy stayed there hobbled over his father's body crying for him to come back but it was futile. He stayed there over his parents bodies for what felt like days. The young firebender sniffled his nose and wiped the tears from his face standing up strong. He looked down at his father's lifeless body and tied the scarf around his neck. He nodded and turned with a new determination to fulfill what his father's orders: to live is life the best he possibly could, with no regrets.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Well I really couldn't stop thinking about this story so... here's a little bit more. And if this messes of the other ending well then you can just ignore it. The song used at the end is 'Accidental Babies' by Damien Rice. You guys have to check this guy out! Thee best music even if you don't like the sound just read the lyrics. Alright enough writing. Sadly, this is the last thing I will be writing for this fanfic. Please check out my other story Assisting the Fallen: the death of Aang. Thanks.**

o0-Epilogue-0o

Mako eventually fell in deep love with the waterbending Avatar, Korra. He met her family as well as Avatar Aang's children and grandchildren. It is said that Kya and Katara were stunned in meeting him, blue eyes taking the look of shocked.

"Mako," Kya said quietly gaining his attention, "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Republic City, with my brother," he answered pleasantly his ember eyes scanning his surroundings for a specific waterbender, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," she smiled and laughed quietly, "You remind me of someone that I was very close too and you look just like him. So, where were your parents?"

She watched the tall boy twitch awkwardly in reaction to her question, a bad feeling manifested in the waterbender's stomach she didn't knew why, "They were killed," he said sharply obviously it still difficult for him. He crossed his arms over his chest, rolling the soft, red fabric of his scarf between his fingertips, "My mother her name was Amai, she was nonbender from a small town near Ba Sing Se and my father was a firebender from Ba Sing Se, his name was Marco."

Her face flushed, and felt a cold sweat form on the base of her neck, "Did you say Marco?" she gasped, and sadness became evident on her face.

He sported a perplexed look upon his face, "Yes, what did you know him?"

"Yes, that's the man I was talking about!" she shouted, "You look exactly like him!"

He nodded and a bittersweet smile curled at his lips, "I knew him from only a little bit."

"Please tell me what happened to him, dear," the older waterbender requested

"He was killed by some firebender gang member; he was chopped down right in front of me. I was only eight years old."

_So you don't know much about him? I guess he didn't want you to know the truth, poor Marco; I will respect your wishes. How terrible for you to die like that._

"How horrible, I am so sorry…" she whispered breathlessly, her hand covering her mouth. She placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

The firebender glanced at her, seeing the clear heartbreak written among her face, he felt that she really had known him, which was weird seemingly his father was from Ba Sing Se, "Here, you can keep this." He pulled a worn leather book from his bag, "This was my father's. You can have it."

"Oh, no," she refused, "It's yours."

"No, keep it. My father has taught me well, I don't need his words anymore, it is time that I move on as well," the young firebdner reassured her and passed the book between her palms while he walked toward the direction of his brother and Korra.

She just stared down at the book, tracing the cracking leather with her eyes, she didn't know how feel to and yet she knew in her heart that she never stopped loving him. She skimmed the book to find a scribble of song written on the back of pages. Her heart fall and she knew that he was writing about her.

_Well I held you like a lover_

_Happy hands and your elbow in the appropriate place_

_And we ignored our others, happy plans_

_For that delicate look upon your face_

_Our bodies moved and hardened_

_Hurting parts of your garden_

_With no room for a pardon_

_In a place where no one knows what we have done_

_Do you come_

_Together ever with him?_

_And is he dark enough?_

_Enough to see your light?_

_And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?_

_Do you miss my smell?_

_And is he bold enough to take you on?_

_Do you feel like you belong?_

_And does he drive you wild?_

_Or just mildly free?_

_What about me?_

_Well you held me like a lover_

_Sweaty hands_

_And my foot in the appropriate place_

_And we use cushions to cover_

_Happy glands_

_In the mild issue of our disgrace_

_Our minds pressed and guarded_

_While our flesh disregarded_

_The lack of space for the light-hearted_

_In the boom that beats our drum_

_Well I know I make you cry_

_And I know sometimes you wanna die_

_But do you really feel alive without me?_

_If so, be free_

_If not, leave him for me_

_Before one of us has accidental babies_

_For we are in love_

_Do you come_

_Together ever with him?_

_Is he dark enough?_

_Enough to see your light?_

_Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?_

_Do you miss my smell?_

_And is he bold enough to take you on?_

_Do you feel like you belong?_

_And does he drive you wild?_

_Or just mildly free?_

_What about me?_

_What about me?_

And she could make out in the faintest handwriting at the end of the page:

_The second I held you in my arms I let go, but I should of kept them there._

_I should of stay with you, until my final breath and beating of my heart._

_For I can only love you, for you are the only person I can think of loving__, Kya._

_ Affectionately,_

_ Marco_

It was a letter that he never sent, "What could we have been, Marco?" she whispered sadly, a question that will never be answered. Wiping a few tears from her face, she tucked in the journal snugly between her heavy parka which protected her from the harsh winter winds. Turning she looked up at the icy-blue painted sky and down to return to her waiting husband and children of her own.


End file.
